


Cracks in the Smile

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But like chensung, Chenle smiles through pain, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, I like chensung so happy ending for them~, Jeno is an idiot, Jisung likes Jaemin, M/M, Not going to give too much away but, Renjun ends up sympathising with Chenle, So is Jaemin...kinda, Taeyong works at an ice cream parlour, There's swearing because they're teenagers, Yes he likes Jisung that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: Chenle didn’t know when he started to actually feel like he fucked up big time.To say it hurt Chenle to the point where his heart felt like it was being ripped out from his chest would be an understatement.Zhong Chenle was experiencing that a thousand fold.





	1. Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Chensung story~ Time frame is a little before the storyline in Pining For Two but it will cross over at one point. Unlike Pining For Two, Cracks in the Smile will be in Chenle's POV unless stated otherwise in a note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll pay, it’s my turn this week.”

Chenle didn’t know when he started to actually feel like he fucked up big time. It first started with how cute Jisung looked, how adorable Jisung’s habit of scrunching up his nose was and how Jisung’s hair just seemed to want to fly whenever he danced. Over time, it had escalated to how Jisung always seemed to get some sauce smeared near the corner of his lips whenever he ate, how Jisung always seemed to smile more around one of his hyungs and how Jisung never smiled at Chenle the same way he did to Jaemin-hyung.

 

To say it hurt Chenle to the point where his heart felt like it was being ripped out from his chest would be an understatement.

 

Zhong Chenle was experiencing that a thousand fold.

 

“Chenle? Did you zone out again?”

 

Forcing himself to enter reality again, Chenle vaguely looked up at the person that he was currently hanging out with.

“Yeah, just a bit…what did you say again?” He asked, trying not to lose himself in the swirling brown orbs that were clearly judging him.

“I asked what flavour you wanted. We’re kind of at the counter to order, you know,” The other replied, smirking slightly when Chenle finally realised that he was in the middle of an ice cream parlour and that they were, in fact, right in front of the counter where the cashier (who was also Mark’s boyfriend) patiently waited.

“Sorry, Taeyong-hyung…I’ll get a bubblegum one!” Chenle excitedly ordered, finally happy since he hadn’t been able to eat ice cream with Jisung due to the younger being busy preparing for the upcoming showcase in two weeks.

“Anything else?” Taeyong asked them, reading over their order on the machine once more time to ensure that he didn’t get anything wrong.

“Just my chocolate and Chenle’s bubblegum, hyung,” Jisung answered for the both of them, causing Chenle to reach for his wallet in his back pocket. When he opened it, however, he felt Jisung place his large hand over his and spread warmth to Chenle’s fingertips.

“I’ll pay, it’s my turn this week,” Jisung reasoned and Chenle simply let out a little huff before shoving his wallet into his pocket. If Chenle was going to be honest, he would say that he was happy that Jisung offered to pay for him and how he could pretend that this little hangout was a _date._

 

But no, it wasn’t a date and so Chenle would not be honest in any shape or form.

 

Following Jisung to a small table after the younger had collected their ice cream bowls (courtesy of Taeyong), Chenle couldn’t help but observe how broad Jisung’s shoulders had become, how tall Jisung had grown up to be and how it seemed like a good idea to be dependent on Jisung for some things-

“You good there? You’ve been spacing out a lot?” Jisung asked him when they had chosen a table and moved to sit down.

“Yeah…I’m just thinking…” Chenle whispered, opting to shove a spoonful of bubblegum ice cream in his mouth. He let out an inhumane shriek at the feeling of the cold treat meeting his tongue but treasured it nevertheless.

 

Park Jisung bought him this bowl of ice cream and Zhong Chenle was going to treasure it if it was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just have to stay confident! I’m sure one day he’ll will realise everything he’s been missing out on!”

“Jisungie, you’ll do fine!” Chenle comforted the younger who simply gave a tight smile in response, clearly not believing his words. “ You’ve been practicing a lot and I’m sure that everything will pay off!”

“But Le…you don’t get it!” Jisung cried out, flopping down on the couch in one of the dressing rooms for the big showcase. “This is like my one and only chance to impress _him_! If I don’t impress him…then, I’ll probably just give up…” Chenle saw Jisung’s face fall at that sentence, the other obviously not wanting to give up on his crush on his older friend. _Well, if I can’t have him…Jaemin-hyung can right, considering how Jisung probably likes him and all…_

“Jisung, even if _he_ doesn’t see how good you are, there are still other chances to win him over,” Chenle provided, smiling like the angel he is but also having to refrain himself from vomiting. _Ah…the things I do for you, Jisung…_ The words felt vile, like they were poison, but Chenle spoke them anyway since he was a sucker for pleasing Jisung. “You just have to stay confident! I’m sure one day _he’ll_ will realise everything _he’s_ been missing out on!” Chenle exclaimed, eyes crinkling into small crescents as he forced a smile just so that Jisung would give him a small one in return. _Yeah, Chenle…maybe your crush will finally see what he’s been missing out on someday too…_

“Thanks, Le. I really needed that…you’ll be in the front row, yeah?” Jisung asked him and Chenle simply nodded with a thumbs up in response. _Anything for you, Jisung. Literally, I’m that far gone._

“Why? You want me to bring a glitter poster?” Chenle joked and laughed at Jisung’s groan. _Why do you only see me as a friend, Jisung Park?_

“What an embarrassing best friend you are, Chenle,” Jisung complained as Chenle forced himself to laugh once more with the sinking feeling of rejection that he had gotten used to after countless rejections, just like this one.

 

_When will you see my feelings for you?_

 

~

 

When the music began to play and Jisung began to move his body, Chenle couldn’t help but be mesmerised in the front row of the auditorium. Although he didn’t have the glitter sign, the glances that Jisung gave him whenever he could feel the other’s nerves rising through the roof was all Chenle needed to serve as a reminder for why he liked the other boy. Everything about Jisung’s performance was unique and mind blowing - the way his hips moved, the faces he made that suited the atmosphere of Taemin’s ‘MOVE’ and most of all…the fact that it was _Jisung_ who was dancing there on stage and seeking for _Chenle_ and not Jaemin.

 

_Jisung…Please, notice how much I like you…_


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jisung, what-“ the hell is up with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really relevant to the story (but also kind of is if you want some background information as to why Chenle's dream about Jisung was 'irrelevant' when he was talking to Renjun about Jeno and Jaemin). Yeah, it's not really anything explicit and the worst thing that happens is cold water being thrown on poor Chenle so...read if want, read if you don't. Actual next chapter will be up soon~

“Chenle…” Jisung’s voice echoed in his ear as Chenle opened his eyes to see the younger’s face mere centimetres from his own. The smirk that the other was wearing did not help clear Chenle’s muddled state of mind. He felt Jisung lean closer until his breath fanned down his neck, raising goosebumps on his skin as Jisung’s lips kissed the flawless column of his neck.

“Jisung, what-“ _the hell is up with you?_

“Shhh…you’re intoxicating,” Jisung practically purred, hands beginning to run up and down Chenle’s sides, pressing his body closer so that there was no space between them. “So…perfect…” He heard the other whisper and Chenle had to physically bite his lip to prevent anything embarrassing from occurring. Jisung’s heartbeat could be felt through the thin layers of their clothing, making Chenle’s own heart pick up its pace.

“Jisu-“

“It’s okay…I’m here with you and only you. Chenle…” Jisung whispered more into his ear, making shivers run down Chenle’s back, his hands gripping Jisung’s upper arms as the younger littered his neck with soft kisses and whispers of his name. All he could hear was his name on repeat as Jisung’s deep voice kept saying _Chenle, Chenle, Chenle, Chenle-_

 

“CHENLE!”

 

Feeling something cold and liquid-like come into contact with his face, Chenle practically jumped out of bed, screeching, and nearly onto the culprit of whoever woke him up. When he got onto his knees (which now ached along with the rest of his body), Chenle saw the small white socks first and the disgusted face of his older Chinese roommate second. _Did he just spill cold water all over my face?!_

“GE, WHAT THE HELL?!” HE screamed, standing up and attempting to intimidate his roommate who simply rolled his eyes in response.

“You have ten minutes left before school starts, I’ve been trying to wake up up for half an hour!” Renjun screamed back and true to his word, the clock that was on the table beside Chenle’s bed read **_8:19_** , leaving exactly eleven minutes before he had to run out of the house and get to school. “And to make matters worse, your breakfast is already cold and you might want to fix _that_ before you even leave unless you want people, especially _Jisung_ , asking you about what happened!” Renjun’s instructions as he exited their shared bedroom made Chenle look down to be greeted with something that he did not want to see so early in the morning, especially not when he was going to see the culprit in around ten minutes.

 

_Well, fuck my life and fuck you too, Jisung Park…goddamn cover of ‘MOVE’, I BLAME YOU!_


	4. First and Second Mistakes Made By Zhong Chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You still have a chance, I don’t.

The first time that Chenle saw Jisung cry was also the first time that he accepted his role of being the one to comfort Jisung during his weakest moments, or else be damned.

“Chenle, he went on about Jeno again,” Jisung helplessly whispered, curled up on Chenle’s bed since the other had randomly shown up on his doorstep. “He said that he’s jealous that Renjun never looks at him like that when he obviously _does_!”

 

It was at moments like these where Chenle wished that he could go back in time and redo every decision that he had ever made. Maybe if he had befriended Jisung earlier - before he began to like Jaemin-hyung - he wouldn’t be stuck with this…this _curse_ of having to listen to his best friend whine over his crush, not when he was pining after the idiot who would usually sob.

 

“Jisung…” Chenle pathetically said as shuffled closer to the younger on the bed and patted his back as he cried. “There isn’t much that you can do about Jaemin-hyung, Jisung…you can’t force someone to love you,” Chenle reasoned, sighing when he saw the other only sob louder.

“I _know_ that but…I _thought_ I stood a chance…” Jisung whimpered, hiccups now coming into play as he cried and lifted his head to stare at Chenle’s eyes. Chenle couldn’t help but notice the pain beneath the layers of the tears that the other was shedding. _I know you did, I thought I had a chance too…_

“You still do,” Chenle stated just because he wanted to make the other happy again and needed to be the positive vibes in this situation. _You still have a chance, I don’t._ Seeing the other’s face contort into suspicion as he side eyed him, Chenle decided that he needed to elaborate. “Think about it, it’s never over until Jaemin-hyung actually gets together with one of them or both. So _theoretically,_ you still have a chance.” _Yeah but you know that you don’t want that Zhong Chenle._

“Well, _yes_ but isn’t that a bit…i don’t know…immoral?” Jisung asked him, unsure of what to feel right now.

“I don’t see the problem with it because he hasn’t _entirely_ rejected you yet,” Chenle replied, receiving a dead stare from the other.

“Yet…”

“Yet. So until then…cherish it?” Chenle suggested and saw Jisung’s brain contemplating the suggestion. It was only a matter of time that the other would agree to the suggestion since Jisung Park _always_ agreed to Chenle’s suggestions. _Yeah, you cherish your moments with him too._

 

The first mistake Zhong Chenle made was telling his best friend to cherish the moments he had left with his crush.

 

The second mistake that Zhong Chenle made was deciding to cherish the moments that he will spend with his crush.


	5. First and Second Mistakes Made By Park Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he will eventually reject you, Park Jisung, and then everyone will be happy for him but won’t realise your happiness would never be able to salvaged...except maybe Chenle...

****The first time that Jisung let himself cry in front of _anyone_ was when he truly felt like he was simply a cast away to his older crush. It also didn’t help that the first person he had cried in front of was his best friend, either. Jisung had gone to Jaemin’s place since the screaming that his parents were creating was becoming too much to bear without his older step brother to help him block it out so he snuck out. He had barely spent twenty minutes there with Jaemin since the older’s rant about his crushes had become too much for is poor, innocent heart to bear. How he ended up at Zhong Chenle’s place late in the evening while crying without telling the other was a mystery to him.

“Chenle…” Was all he had said as a greeting when the other had opened the door. Luckily for him, Chenle’s parents didn’t really care what their son did as long as he didn’t burn down the house or kill anyone so they didn’t say anything about Jisung’s sudden appearance at their doorstep. He had stayed silent as Chenle informed his parents of something in Chinese and had carefully taken Jisung’s hand, guiding him to his bedroom for privacy. The warmth that had spread through his hand to his heart reminded him too much of Jaemin’s touches and Jaemin’s laugh and Jaemin’s _everything._

“What’s wrong, Sung?” Chenle asked him once the door to the bedroom was closed and they were isolated from the rest of the world. Bursting into tears once more, Jisung couldn’t bring his voice to anything louder than a raspy whisper.

 

“Chenle, he went on about Jeno again,” He started, rubbing his throat to try and soothe the itch that was inside. “He said that he’s jealous that Renjun never looks at him like that when he obviously _does_!” He could only watch as Chenle seemed to be thinking about something before moving closer to his curled frame on the bed.

“Jisung…There isn’t much that you can do about Jaemin-hyung, Jisung…you can’t force someone to love you,” Chenle replied, making Jisung sob louder because he _knew_ that he couldn’t force Jaemin to like him but he didn’t want to get over Jaemin either. Not when Jaemin had this pretty smile that would make his day, not when Jaemin’s soft voice would offer to take him somewhere and not when Jaemin made him feel _special._ No one had ever made him feel special…except for Na Jaemin and maybe Zhong Chenle.

“I _know_ that but…I _thought_ I stood a chance…” He whispered, remembering the compliments that Jaemin had showered him with after his cover of Taemin’s ‘MOVE’ at the showcase last week and the looks that Jaemin had given him that screamed out how proud he was of Jisung. _I thought that was the start of something…turns out it wasn’t…_

“You still do.” _What? I do?_ “Think about it, it’s never over until Jaemin-hyung actually gets together with one of them or both. So _theoretically,_ you still have a chance.”

 

Jisung never thought that Chenle was stupid - no, never - but he never expected Chenle to have such positive views on the situation.

 

“Well, _yes_ but isn’t that a bit…i don’t know…immoral?” Jisung asked, internally conflicted because _yes_ , Chenle’s idea made _sense_ but also _no,_ because Chenle’s idea screamed plain stupidity and heartbreak.

“I don’t see the problem with it because he hasn’t _entirely_ rejected you yet.” _Yet. Yes, he will eventually reject you, Park Jisung, and then everyone will be happy for him but won’t realise your happiness would never be able to salvaged...except maybe Chenle..._

“Yet…”

“Yet. So until then…cherish it?” Upon hearing Chenle’s suggestion, Jisung couldn’t help but agree to it. _It’s obviously a dumb move but…_ Chenle _was the one who suggested it so maybe I should roll with it? If things go wrong…Chenle will be right by my side right?_

 

The first mistake that Park Jisung made was listening his best friend’s advice that day.

 

The second mistake that Park Jisung made was thinking that his best friend would always be there by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN-
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOS! WE'VE PASSED 50 \\(^0^)/


	6. Stop Sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what an idiot Park Jisung thought he was.

It had become a routine at this point, part of his timetable whenever his parents started screaming at each other again. He would grab his keys, stuff his feet into the souls of his old shoes and run down the few blocks necessary to reach Jaemin’s house. From there, he would use the spare key that lived with his own home keys to enter the building, getting ready to come up with some bullshit excuse to feed Jaemin’s parents before heading over to the elder’s bedroom where he would spend time staring at the elder and trying to make him feel better.

 

Oh, what an idiot Park Jisung thought he was.

 

He would go there just to spend time with his hyung - to make sure that he still liked his hyung that way - and end up getting his heart trampled on with constant reminders that he wasn’t Lee Jeno or Huang Renjun. Often, the conversations the two shared would result in Jisung having to go and get something from Jaemin’s fridge, bullshitting more answers to questions that the other’s parents would ask him about his day and whatnot.

 

However, when Jisung entered the abode of the older, he was not greeted with the usual sight of Jaemin’s mother standing and instead was met with Jaemin lying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the other was sulking yet again and just as the precious dongsaeng Jisung was, he decided to bring his hyung back.

“Hyung, stop sulking,” He greeted the other, locking the door and watching the other sit up.

“Why are you here again?” The other asked him and Jisung knew that Jaemin knew why he was here - he always did but he asked every time.

“Parents. Where’s yours?” He asked, eyeing Jaemin in his sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. _Why does he look perfect in everything he wears?_ Removing his shoes and taking a seat next to the older, Jisung tried not to stare too long at his hying’s face.

“Mine are out so I’m just dwelling on some stuff.” He heard the other reply, voice barely above a whisper. _It’s them again, isn’t it? Why won’t you just give me a chance?_

“You want to talk about it?” Jisung asked the other, knowing full well that he would barely get a reply from the other. Jisung always got the same answer every time he asked the question and would always ask the same questions in response. It was routine after all.

“Just…them,” Jaemin answered, making Jisung gaze at him pitifully for this was the fourth time this week that Jaemin had said that response and probably the fourth hundredth time that Jaemin had ever said it…ever.

“Again, hyung? Why don’t you just tell them?” That was it, the questions that Jisung always asked after Jaemin’s answers. Tone slightly hurt but also holding a slight bite to his words for there was nothing that Jisung wanted more than for Jaemin to smile happily - preferably because of him. _If you can’t tell them, at least give me a chance._

“Jisung, they like _each other_. I’m not even a considered variable.” Was the protest that Jaemin gave him and Jisung had to refrain himself from making a noise in surprise. _That’s not his usual answer of ‘I can’t tell them’._ He kept watching as Jaemin leaned back not eh couch, trying desperately to keep his eyes above the exposed area of Jaemin’s waist where his shirt rode up because of the other’s movement. “Besides, I’m not someone that they would consider rejecting. They’d do it in the blink of an eye.” I _wouldn’t reject you._

“Hyung, don’t you think that you should be more…I don’t know…observant? From what I see, they care a lot about you and probably wouldn’t reject you that fast,” He reasoned, not knowing how much of his real emotions he had embroidered into the statement.

“That’s the thing, Jisung. I don’t want to think about the ‘probably’. The ‘probably’ is what makes it worse,” Jaemin replied, standing to stretch after and Jisung couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jaemin’s slim form. The shirt that rode up, the skin that was exposed…it was just so _pretty_ and Jisung didn’t know what to do, even if he _technically_ had a chance.

“Stop staring at me and let’s get food. I’ll pay.” He heard Jaemin say and eagerly took the other’s outstretched hand, cherishing the small smile that the other sent his way. _He’s smiling at_ you. _Treasure it._

“I’ll order the most expensive thing on the menu then,” Jisung replied for he was still the brat that everyone thought he was.

 

_Time to go on another date…well, not really since he’s just paying for my meal…_


	7. Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve gone and fucked up.
> 
>  
> 
> No one was meant to know that.

Chenle couldn’t take seeing the pitiful form of his older Chinese roommate sleeping any longer. Grabbing a pillow, Chenle took his aim before bringing it down at full force.

“Ge, you need help,” He stated, pulling the older’s blanket and slamming the pillow on Renjun’s head again. “Get up, ge!”

“Chenle! Leave me alone! Don’t you have tutoring for Korean today with Donghyuck?” The older asked, clearly still half asleep and tired. _Like I learn things with Donghyuck-hyung. Half the time I help with Japanese…I don’t even know a lot of Japanese!_

“Nah, it was cancelled and you need to go out! You didn’t even go out last night, ge! _Everyone_ goes out these days!” He shouted just to give the other a splitting headache for fun. “Why do you have to be so _difficult_ , ge?! Just tell them or I will!” Chenle witnessed the older sit up faster than he had ever seen the other move in his life. _Did I hit a nerve? If so, god yes._

“You wouldn’t…would you?” He heard other whisper and gave him a stare with no emotion. _That act won’t work on me, ge._

“You know I would, ge…don’t test me,” He threatened, trying to be scary but was pretty sure that he was failing since he was either cute or evil - scary face not included. “I really don’t see why you can’t just tell them, ge!” Witnessing Renjun groan and flop back on the bed, Chenle could only judge the older’s antics in front of him. _Why is he so fucking whipped?_

“It’s not that simple, Lele!” He heard the other protest from where his face was unceremoniously shoving his face more and more into the bedsheets. _Ge…your nose is going to break._

“Explain,” He demanded, needing an explanation as soon as possible.

“Jeno thinks I like Jaemin and someone else but he doesn’t know that the ‘someone else’ in question is actually him!” _Ah…one finally found about that he likes two people…wait, it just had to be Jeno-hyung didn’t it? Nothing is going to happen now, great…_

“Ge, can I be honest?” He asked, really wanting to be honest this one time in his life. The other times…they were accidents.

“You’re always honest but okay…” Maintaining his stoic face while the other turned to him, Chenle took a breath before talking.

“You’re an idiot,” He said flatly, causing Renjun to scoff and be very mature by pointing at him.

“Like you can talk! I know you dream about Jisu-“

“Irrelevant!” He shouted, immediately tackling the other to get him to stop since that was one experience that Zhong Chenle did not want to relive.

“How?!”

“Because I found out that Jisung likes Jaemin-hyung!”

 

_Oh shit._

 

_I’ve gone and fucked up._

 

_No one was meant to know that._

 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

 

_Wait…why the hell isn’t he responding!?!?!?!?_

 

“Stop thinking, ge. I can hear the gears in your brain from here,” Chenle whispered, successfully averting his panic and bringing his older roommate back into their conversation.

“Chenle…you…I’m sorry.” He heard the other apologise and forced himself to smile bitterly. _He must feel guilty since he sees me as his little brother._

“It’s okay, ge. You focus on your big fat crush on _both_ Jaemin and Jeno. I’ll do what I can to help,” Chenle genuinely whispered back, being true to his words since he really wanted the trio to get together - how could they not see each other’s feelings for each other?! _Then again…how can Jisung not see my feelings for him?_

“But if something happens between Jaemin and I…Jisung will…”

“He’ll be sad but that’s also why I want this to work. Jaemin-hyung seems to like you too and by what you’ve told me, he seems to like Jeno as well. So if everything between the three of you work out, I can go and help Jisung be happy again!” Chenle exclaimed, moving to the edge of the bed and throwing his arms out at his extravagant plan. _Once Jisungie realises that he doesn’t have a chance anymore, he’ll come crying to me like every other time! Then, I’ll just help him smile again and BOOM! Jisung will like me more for who I am and who I can potentially be as a boyfriend-_

 

“Chenle…you know you’re setting yourself up to be the rebound right?”

 

The question made Chenle freeze for a split second. _Well…_ someone _has to be the rebound, right?_

 

“It’s okay, ge! Even if Jisung doesn’t like me…I’ll find my way. As I said, you focus on your big fat crush on _both_ Jaemin and Jeno and…I’ll focus on mine,” He replied, trying to overpower the sadness in his voice with a genuine smile. _Man…even saying that hurts and it doesn’t even mean much…_

“What did I do to deserve a roommate like you, Le?” He heard Renjun ask, making Chenle contemplate his answer. _Should I go genuine and say that he didn’t do anything since I’m a gift to everyone or should I go and tease him?_

“Clearly nothing good if I have to listen to you go on about Jeno’s abs when his shirt lifted or how soft Jaemin’s hair looks,” He answered, laughing high pitched at the end when Renjun’s cheeks darkened immensely.

“You’re a fucking brat.” He heard Renjun whisper before his face was pressing against the bedsheets and he was trying to breathe in between his high pitched fits of laughter.

“Yeah, love you too, ge,” He said back, laughter invading his words whenever it could and Chenle could _feel_ Renjun getting annoyed at him.

“Well, I for one know that you dream about Jisung dancing because of the cover he did of Taemin’s ‘MOVE’ at the showcase last month!” He heard Renjun shout and Chenle did the thing that he did best - he screamed right into the older’s ear.

“THAT’S IRRELEVANT, GE!”


	8. Boyfriend or Best Friend...It Doesn't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung probably only craves skin to skin contact from Jaemin-hyung…

“What the- Chenle! Slow down!”

“Sorry I can’t, ge! I just saw Jisungie with a new hair colour! It’s freaking _blue_ , ge!”

 

Dragging the older through the hallways of the school, Chenle found that he could run much faster after he turned a corner. _Weird…guess Renjun-ge finally broke free…_ Running faster until he caught up with the blue haired freak, Chenle jumped on the taller’s back.

“Jisungie~!” He screamed right into the other’s ear, legs wrapping around the other’s waist as his arms wrapped around his neck.

“What?! Chenle?!” He heard the other scream in surprise and Chenle simply giggled in response, promptly hopping off since he knew that the other didn’t want to be that close to him. _Sad but true…Jisung probably only craves skin to skin contact from Jaemin-hyung…_ Once he was off the other, Chenle couldn’t help but not tear his eyes away from Jisung’s bright blue hair that complimented his skin tone so well.

“Is it…is it really that bad?” Jisung asked him in a small voice, bringing Chenle back into the real world. The younger was pulling on some of the strands of his fringe, trying to see if the colour was as bad as he thought it was…which it was.

“Bad? You come to school with gatorade inspired hair and you’re asking if its _bad_?!” Chenle found himself ridiculing, astonished that the other thought he _couldn’t_ pull off such an outrageous hair colour. _Then again, Jisungie could have come to school bald and I would have thought he was still perfect._

“It really is that bad, isn’t it?” Jisung’s voice cut through his thoughts once more, face falling when Chenle chuckled at the cute sight in front of him.   
“It’s not bad, Jisungie…It looks great,” Chenle replied, voice sincere and causing Jisung to look at him in suspicion. _He doesn’t_ really _think that it looks bad…does he?_

“You’re lying.” Offended, Chenle brought out his inner Donghyuck and decided to become a drama queen for the heck of it.

“Lying? _Lying?!_ Since _when_ did I, the great Zhong Chenle, lie?!” He exclaimed, not caring about the odd looks that fellow students sent his way. He saw Jisung face palm and guessed that his goal had been achieved…whatever goal it was.

“You lied like twice just then. Come on, class is going to start soon, Lele,” Jisung stated, roughly grabbing Chenle’s wrist and dragging him to their classroom. _Does he really not like being stared at by others that much?_

“YAH! JISUNG PARK! STOP MANHANDLING ME!” Chenle screamed as Jisung dragged him all the way to their classroom, never once giving Jisung an easy time because if he couldn’t date his crush…at least he could annoy his best friend until the said best friend combusts.

“I AM NOT MANHANDLING YOU! WHAT THE FUCK, CHENLE?!” And that was the moment that Chenle knew that he would be happy with Jisung by his side…no matter what the other thought of him.

 

_Boyfriend or best friend…as long as Jisung Park is still here and doesn’t fuck up my life, I’ll be okay._


	9. Advice From The Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were you doing in my dream, Chenle?

When Park Jisung woke up the day after his best friend accused him of manhandling, his brain was already muddled more than it was. Usually when he woke up, his first thought would be _‘Wow, I can’t wait to see Jaemin-hyung today!’_ but today, it was different. Blinking blearily at his ceiling, Jisung collected the only remnants that he could of the dream he had while he laid there on his bed. He remembered there was an amusement park, he was there with Jaemin in the ferris wheel but when they reached the top-

 

This bit confused Jisung the most. He distinctly remembered that he went on that ferris wheel with Jaemin (their hands were interlaced for goodness’ sake!) but when they reached the peak and Jisung turned to see his Jaemin-hyung in all of his glory against the fireworks in the night sky…He didn’t see Jaemin.

“Chenle…” Jisung whispered out to no one, hand coming up to reach at something invisible that was in the direction of the ceiling. _What were you doing in my dream, Chenle? Especially when I was meant to be spending time with Jaemin-hyung? You know that I really want to have my first kiss on a stupid ferris wheel at night when the carriage I’m in is at the peak…so what the fuck were you doing there when I have a crush on Jaemin-hyung?_

 

Three knocks on his bedroom door made Jisung finally drop his arm and get up to answer it. Opening the door to reveal his adopted older brother there, standing in his fresh-from-sleep glory with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and some toothpaste escaping the corners of his mouth as well.

“You were talking to yourself, you good there?” Mark asked him, knowing fully well that Jisung was quiet but often screamed out certain thoughts at times when he thought no one was listening. Long story short, it made Mark worry for the younger and Jisung knew that this had been an ongoing thing ever since Mark was adopted into their family seven years ago.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just had a weird dream, hyung,” Jisung replied sleepily, yawning right after and passing Mark to head to the bathroom. “I’m going to have a shower. Tell mum and dad that I’ll be down for breakfast after,” He told Mark, letting Mark follow him to the bathroom so that the other could use the sink to finish brushing his teeth. After rinsing his mouth and ruffling Jisung’s newly dyed blue locks (curse Jisung’s unruly cousin, Doyoung, who thought that it would be a great idea to trick Jisung into dying his hair blue), making Jisung frown as he squirted some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“You want to talk about that dream? You were asking things about Chenle and Jaemin….” Mark trailed off and Jisung took a deep breath, knowing that Mark was only playing the older brother role for him. Truth is, Jisung never saw Mark as anything less than a brother but he would never admit that. _I’d die before I admitted that I actually rely on him._

“You know how cheesy I want my first kiss to be…” Jisung started once he had rinsed his mouth and gotten rid of all the toothpaste he had used. He heard Mark hum in response and decided to continue while washing his toothbrush. “I went on the ferris wheel with Jaemin-hyung, holding his hand and everything but when we reached the top…” _I can’t say it…if I say it, I feel like everything will change…_

“You saw Chenle instead of Jaemin?” Mark guessed, always guessing right just like the time that Jisung dreamt about Chenle asking him out on a date instead of Jaemin. Turning to the older, Jisung decided that it was time for some advice.

 

“Is there something wrong with me, hyung? First that date dream and now this…I don’t know what’s happening,” Jisung whined, vaguely hearing his mum call for him from the dining room and wincing when Mark screamed back to let her know that Jisung was about to take a shower. Keeping his gaze trained on the other’s face, Jisung searched for answers. _Just give me something, hyung…anything to help me solve this…_

“Maybe you’re getting over Jaemin?” Mark must have seen his horrified face because getting over Jaemin was _scary_ and Jisung didn’t want to go into uncharted territory. Not when liking Jaemin was a routine now with a timetable and a reliable schedule that he could always follow. If Jisung was getting over Jaemin…he would have to deal with changes and those changes were what scared him the most. _At least Chenle will be there when those changes come, right?_

“I-I didn’t mean it like that! I meant, maybe this is a sign that you’re getting over him or something? I don’t really know, Sung…just wait and see what happens…” Feeling defeated at the words, Jisung proceeded to shoo Mark out of the bathroom and promptly undress to take a shower after. Once the droplets of water were hitting his face, Jisung decided that maybe he should take Mark’s advice.

 

 _Just wait and see what happens, huh? Alright, hyung…I’ll rely on you_ this _time…_


	10. Chenle's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that this will hurt you, Chenle…why did you even ask it?

“Why do you like Jaemin-hyung, Sungie?” Chenle asked Jisung when they were hanging out at his place in the living room and playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii. Chenle had just gotten his character’s ass handed to him even though Chenle had chosen Meta Knight while Jisung had fought with _freaking Princess Peach and still won._ He heard the other hum in thought before turning his gaze to the other, patiently waiting for his answer. _You know that this will hurt you, Chenle…why did you even ask it?_

“I guess…it’s the way he smiles? When he smiles it’s like super pretty and makes me want to make him smile more,” Jisung replied, turning to look at Chenle when he felt the older’s gaze on him. _Shit…Jisung’s eyes are pretty…_ “What about you, Le?”

“Me?” _What about me?_

“Don’t you have someone that you like?” The innocent look in Jisung’s eyes as he stared into his orbs almost made Chenle melt into a puddle. _Almost._

“I…I guess I have someone,” Chenle answered, turning away from the younger and focusing his attention to starting a new brawl, making a beeline to choose Ike this time. _You don’t need to know anything more than that._ Chenle could already feel the heat creeping onto his face and wished that Jisung would drop the topic already.

“You guess? Who is it? Is it a girl?” Jisung started to throw all kinds of questions Chenle’s way and the older suddenly felt really sad since the one that he liked was…well…currently interrogating him. _You don’t need to know it’s you._

“Okay fine, you got me. I really really like them but I can’t tell you who because that’s no fun. It’s not a girl…” Chenle trailed off, keeping his eyes fixed on the television in front of him and waiting for Jisung to choose a character.

“So it’s a boy?!” Jisung’s shocked voice rang through Chenle’s living room and Chenle hurriedly put a hand on the younger’s mouth. Thankfully, Chenle’s parents wouldn’t be back for a few months since they had to take care of some things in China and made him move in with Renjun who was currently out somewhere. _If anyone had heard…_

“Not so loud, Jisung,” Chenle whispered lowly, pulling back and giving the other a frown. _Don’t sound so excited when I know you’re going to reject me._

 

“There’s no one here other than us, Le.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Who the fuck is going to eavesdrop on us? Renjun-hyung’s out and your parents went back to China for like a year! There’s literally no one else!” Hearing his own situation being voiced only made Chenle feel more like shit, to say the least. It had been almost two months since he had moved in with Renjun because his parents had left for China and almost three months since Jisung had stopped showing up at his door - the door to the house that he was in with his parents. Ever since he had moved in with Renjun, Jisung had stopped his unannounced visits just to cry and Chenle had tried to not notice how the other seemed to be growing more distant to him.

“Still! It’s…it’s embarrassing…” Sitting so his head was buried in his knees, Chenle tried to ignore the painful twists in his chest at the thought that Jisung wouldn’t want him as a boyfriend…ever.

“Chenle, I’m literally gay as fuck.”

“That’s not the point!” Chenle screamed out, proceeding to pack up the Wii and end the game that they were playing. _I don’t want to do this…I want Renjun-ge…I don’t want to be hurt by Jisungie right now…_

“Chenle? What are you doing?” Jisung’s timid voice cut through the silence that surrounded Chenle’s house, only being broken by the sound of Chenle trying not to cry. Several sniffles were heard but Chenle refused to cry so he held his breath until the tears that hadn’t fallen yet were gone.

“Can’t you see that I don’t want to talk about this?” Chenle whined, standing up to go and pretend to clean up his room just to avoid the younger.

“Chenle? But shouldn’t talking about your crush make you happy?” Jisung asked him, following the younger to his room and watching him open random drawers and move pieces of clothing around so it looked like he was busy. _Chenle, what are you doing? Jisung won’t buy any of this bullshit…_

“No, Jisung! It doesn’t! You know why?! Because just like yours, _my_ crush unintentionally hurts me _all the damn time_!” Chenle shouted in the younger’s face and immediately regretted it when he saw the fear flick across Jisung’s face. _Now you’ve gone and done it…you’ve reminded him of his parents..._ “Sorry, Sung…I shouldn’t have screamed but I don’t like talking about my crush…” Chenle trailed off and continuing to try and look busy until Renjun came back home.

“But still…don’t you think you should tell your crush that you like them? It’s the least you could do, right?” Jisung asked him, voice small, making Chenle want to look at him _so bad_. _No Zhong Chenle…don’t…_

“Jisung, what was the advice that I told you about Jaemin-hyung when you first came crying to me all those months ago?” Chenle asked the younger, hands freezing when he noticed that he was holding one of Jisung’s old hoodies. _I thought I gave this back to him…_ Chenle felt Jisung’s hand on his shoulder, warmth spreading and making Chenle hate his situation even more.

“That I should cherish the moments I have with Jaemin-hyung.” Chenle heard Jisung answer diligently and took a deep breath before turning to look at Jisung dead in the eye.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing with my crush but it’s hurting me more than I thought it would.”

 

Chenle didn’t know what was worse: Park Jisung rejecting him every day when he referred to Chenle as his ‘best friend’ or Park Jisung hugging him and making Chenle feel like he had a chance.

 

“It’s alright, I’m right by your side.” _But only as my best friend._

“Promise?” _You have to promise._

“Yeah, I promise.” _You better keep that promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I JUST REALISED WE REACHED 100 KUDOS
> 
> Seriously, thank you guys!! All of your reactions to the chapters make me smile so much and I'm really really grateful that you thought this was worthy enough to leave a kudos or a comment or both! ^_^


	11. Jisung's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if I know who you like, I’ll know why you’re interrupting my dreams.

“Why do you like Jaemin-hyung, Sungie?”

 

The question caught Jisung so off guard that he was glad their latest brawl on Super Smash Bros was over. _Why do I like Jaemin-hyung?_ Jisung didn’t know the answer to the question since liking Jaemin had come naturally - like it was bound to happen. It started off with his smiles, then his laughs and then the want for him to be happy…so if there was a reason…

 

“I guess…it’s the way he smiles? When he smiles it’s like super pretty and makes me want to make him smile more,” He replied, turning to his best friend and marvelling at the sight of the other’s eyes. _They’re so…mesmerising…_ “What about you, Le?”

“Me?” _Yeah…you._

“Don’t you have someone that you like?” He asked innocently, thinking that if Chenle could answer his question honestly…it would help him find the answer as to why the other had appeared in his dreams.

“I…I guess I have someone,” Chenle replied as Jisung watched him turn away and press multiple buttons on his controller to start a new brawl. Jisung, however, kept his eyes trained on the older. _Chenle’s side view is actually really pretty…is he…is he blushing? Damn, he must really like this person._

“You guess? Who is it? Is it a girl?” He asked, wanting to know more until he knew everything - this _was_ his best friend’s crush after all! _Maybe if I know who you like, I’ll know why you’re interrupting my dreams._

“Okay fine, you got me. I really really like them but I can’t tell you who because that’s no fun. It’s not a girl…” He heard the other trail off, still deciding to stare at Chenle instead of averting his attention to the television like his conscience was telling him to. Jisung felt like moments between them later wouldn’t be the same after this but he ignored that feeling, reassuring himself that Chenle would always be by his side because the other was his best friend - nothing more, nothing less. _He’ll stay…he’s always stayed._

“So it’s a boy?!” Jisung cried out in shock, surprised since he always assumed the older to be aromantic or straight at least. _Well, this is a pleasant surprise…wait why would it be pleasant, Jisung? You have your own crush for heaven’s sake!_ It took Jisung a while to register the older’s hand on top of his mouth, effectively warming the lower part of his face as the older hissed at him to not be so loud before pulling back. _No wait, your hand was warm…_

 

 _“_ There’s no one here other than us, Le,” He deadpanned, not believing what the other was saying. It was literally just the two of them in the house!

“Doesn’t matter.” _Yeah right._

“Who the fuck is going to eavesdrop on us? Renjun-hyung’s out and your parents went back to China for like a year! There’s literally no one else!” He shouted loudly just to spite the other, barely noticing Chenle’s face falling into slight sadness. _No, don’t be sad! Smile again! I don’t like it when you’re not smiling, Chenle…_

“Still! It’s…it’s embarrassing…” Chenle trailed off, sitting so his face was buried into his knees and Jisung felt something stir within him. He didn’t know what it was but he definitely felt _something_. _Does he feel confused because he isn’t straight like he assumed himself to be? Oh! I know! I’ll let him know he’s not alone!_

“Chenle, I’m literally gay as fuck.” _Well that didn’t go as planned…_

“That’s not the point!” Chenle screeched out, hurriedly packing up the game that they were playing afterwards and leaving Jisung to stare at him in confusion.

“Chenle? What are you doing?” He asked timidly, reinitiating the conversation between them while hearing Chenle’s faint sniffles. _Please don’t cry._

“Can’t you see that I don’t want to talk about this?” He heard the older whine who promptly stood up and disappeared into his own bedroom, opening random cupboards and touching random pieces of clothing in what Jisung assumed to be a futile attempt to ignore his presence.

“Chenle? But shouldn’t talking about your crush make you happy?” He asked, following Chenle around the room as he continued his terrible distraction method. _I mean, I’m usually happy when talking about Jaemin-hyung…unless I’m crying but even then I’m happy because you’re always there to comfort me!_

“No, Jisung! It doesn’t! You know why?! Because just like yours, _my_ crush unintentionally hurts me _all the damn time_!”

 

Jisung literally took a step back since he had never seen Chenle that angry at him, nor did Chenle ever raise his voice when he was with him in a negative way. His best friend knew how triggering it could be for him since his parents spent most of their time shouting at one another and Jisung could feel his throat dry in _fear_ which was _ridiculous_ because it was _Chenle. Chenle_ who was his best friend and would never hurt him intentionally, _Chenle_ who knew his deepest and darkest secrets and kept them to himself and _Chenle_ who made him happy every time he was down-

 

“Sorry, Sung…I shouldn’t have screamed but I don’t like talking about my crush…” _It’s alright…because it’s you._

“But still…don’t you think you should tell your crush that you like them? It’s the least you could do, right?” He suggested to the other quietly, wanting the other to ask for advice and hopefully spill who he was crushing on. _Zhong Chenle, just tell me who you like!_

“Jisung, what was the advice that I told you about Jaemin-hyung when you first came crying to me all those months ago?” He heard the other ask, noticing the other had frozen in his place due to the article of clothing that he had come across. Walking closer and placing his hand on Chenle’s shoulder in comfort, Jisung looked to see that it was his missing hoodie. _Wait that’s been missing for months! It was here the whole time?! Does the size of my jumper remind him of his crush or something? Why does he seem so sad?_

“That I should cherish the moments I have with Jaemin-hyung,” Jisung answered once he realised that he hadn’t answered the older’s question yet. He watched as Chenle took a deep breath and met his gaze in what felt like forever. The unshed tears that resided in the other’s eyes seemed to make the other look more ethereal than Jisung had ever seen him…or maybe it was just the dim light in the bedroom. _Probably the latter._

 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing with my crush but it’s hurting me more than I thought it would.”

 

At that sentence, Park Jisung knew that he should at least attempt to repay all of the times that Chenle had comforted him at last. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Chenle’s smaller frame, relishing in the warmth that the other gave him and squeezed lightly to let the other know that he was there for comfort.

 

“It’s alright, I’m right by your side.” _Just like you’ve been by mine._

“Promise?” _Why wouldn’t I promise?_

“Yeah, I promise.” _And I won’t break it._


	12. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make him so happy and you don’t even realise it.” 
> 
> You make me happy without even realising it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tear up a bit while writing this but trust me when I say that your tears will be of happiness in a few chapters~

“Jisung?! Jisung!” Chenle screamed after the younger who was walking away from him at a rapid speed. “Jisung! Talk to me about this! Don’t keep it inside!” Chenle nearly ran right into the younger when he stopped abruptly, making Chenle look around to see if Donghyuck was still there with them (he wasn’t since he was probably still frozen in the hallway of the school due to Jeno flipping all three of them off and storming out).

“He can’t be happy…” Jisung mumbled, turning around and gripping Chenle’s shoulders _hard._ Chenle could feel the other’s fingernails digging into his skin and leaving creases on his uniform but that was the least of his worries right now.

“What do you mean, Jisung?” His voice came out quiet with traces of cowardice, showing how scared he was since he had never seen Jisung like…like _this._ He heard a sniffle that made his heart ache because it had been _months_ since Jisung had last cried over his crush on Jaemin.

“Jaemin-hyung…he’s…he won’t be happy because Jeno’s not doing anything…” Jisung’s barely audible mumbles and sniffles grew louder from where they were outside of their school’s gate. “It’s because of me! I’m the one thing that’s not making him happy! I’m such a nuisance!” Panic alerts went off in Chenle’s head when the other began crying because of his thoughts. _You do make him happy, Jisung…just not in the way you want to…_

“Jisung, listen to me,” Chenle said sternly, cupping the other’s face in both of his hands and thumbing away the younger’s tears. _Shhhh…don’t cry, it’ll make me want to cry…_ “You make him happy, Jisung. You make Jaemin-hyung so happy without realising it.”

“But-“

 

“It’s just not in the way that _you_ want. You give Jaemin-hyung someone to talk to about his problems whenever he sulks and you give him someone to hang out with who isn’t his age. You give him someone to take care of, Jisung.” Sighing at the end of his speech, Chenle wrapped his arms around the younger’s chest and buried his face into Jisung’s shoulder to show that he was there. It took all of his effort not to cry when he heard the other sniffle again as Jisung’s arms slowly came to hug his waist as well. “You make him so happy and you don’t even realise it.” _You make me happy without even realising it._

“Chenle…I…I don’t know what to say…” Chenle heard Jisung whisper, feeling the other’s chest move against his own as he spoke.

“Then don’t say anything. I’ll do all the talking,” Chenle replied, pulling back and giving Jisung the brightest smile that he could muster. He dismissed Jisung’s blushing face to the fact that the other was crying and probably thinking about Jaemin. _Why do I feel so fake? Why am I forcing this? Moreover, why does it hurt knowing why you’re blushing?_ “You’re not a nuisance, Jisung. Never have and never will be, not to me anyway. Even if Jaemin-hyung rejects you fully, I’m sure you’ll find someone else who will make you feel more special than Jaemin-hyung ever did.” _I wish you’d find that person…I wish that person would be me._

“What if…what if I’ve already found that person? Like without realising it?” Jisung asked him, voice trembling as more tears slipped from his eyes, making panic fly across Chenle’s face and causing him to wipe them away rapidly using his right hand. When he was done, he pinched Jisung’s left cheek and gave the younger another smile. _He needs to smile too and the only way to make that happen is by giving him smiles of my own, no matter how cracked._

“Then you’re an idiot and you should figure out who it is already. Don’t want to keep that special someone waiting!” He exclaimed, ignoring the bitter taste that didn’t leave his mouth after he said those words. _Stupid Chenle, you knew this would hurt. You knew and still…you’re willing to do this because it’s for fucking Jisung Park._

 

“Will you be there to help me figure out who it is?”

 

The question was so innocent, so soft and so harmless…

 

…and yet, it made Zhong Chenle feel like his throat was being ripped out of his body as someone turned his heart inside out from within him.

 

“Of course, I’ll be there, Sungie! I need to be your wingman, after all!” He shouted, hearing the fake happiness within his own tone and swallowing his need to puke on the side of the road. “When you know who it is, tell me. Tell me so we can think of how you can approach that person together.” _You sure love killing yourself, Zhong Chenle._

“Please don’t ever leave me,” Jisung whispered, making Chenle realise that he was the younger’s last hope as Jisung’s head came to rest on his own. _Why would I ever leave you?_

“I’m not leaving you, Jisung Park. You know too much,” Chenle half-heartedly threatened the other, chuckling and feeling Jisung let out a lone chuckle as well. _Well, that’s a start._

“And yet I don’t know who you like.” Was Jisung’s reply that cause Chenle to stiffen.

“Sorry…I…my crush is an idiot who doesn’t realise that I like him,” Chenle confessed, wanting the other to know that his crush was _Jisung himself_ but also knowing that it was futile since Jisung was hell bent on liking Jaemin.

“Maybe you should tell him you like him?” Chenle laughed briefly - a sad laugh - at the suggestion. _What? I just walk up to you and say ‘I love you but you like Jaemin-hyung and I know that we will never work out’? Wait…love? That’s a bit…shit…I do love you, Jisung Park._ “Are you seriously only contemplating telling him now?” _Fuck you, Jisung._

“Stop making it sound like I can tell him,” Chenle replied bitterly, lightly moving his head just to annoy the other who was using it as his own head rest. He felt satisfaction when Jisung grunted at the unexpected movement and grinned to himself.

“I don’t see why you can’t. Wouldn’t telling him clear up misunderstandings?” _You clearly don’t know yourself, Jisung Park._

“It’s meant to but my crush is pretty contempt with crying over his own to me,” Chenle replied and broke away from the younger’s embrace entirely, settling to curl his fingers around Jisung’s wrist and dragging him. “Come on, let’s go my place and just hang out.” _I’m not letting you deal with your parents in that state since I know Mark-hyung has a date with Taeyong-hyung today - his text said that he won’t be back until 7 later so until then Jisung…you’re stuck with me._

“But my parents-“

“Text them or call them. Just say it’s a school project.” _Because I know you’d never want to hang out with me voluntarily unless you want to play games or rant about Jaemin-hyung._

“Hey, Chenle?” Chenle hummed to show the younger he was listening and slightly tightened his grip on the younger’s wrist, feeling Jisung stare at the back of his head. “You know I love you, right?” Smiling so bitterly that it was more like a grimace, Zhong Chenle felt his heart twist once more and forced himself to ignore the unshed tears that burned his eyes.

 

“Yeah…I love you too, best friend.”

 

_Ah, Chenle…you absolute fucking idiot, what have you gotten yourself into?_


	13. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell were you expecting? For him to say that he’s the perfect candidate? This is not some movie, Jisung! No way will Chenle ever see you like that!

Speed walking towards the school gate, Jisung tried his best to ignore the dolphin’s high pitched screams behind him.

 

“Jisung?! Jisung!” _Walk faster, don’t look back._ “Jisung! Talk to me about this! Don’t keep it inside!”

 

Stopping abruptly, Jisung turn around with his hands automatically rising to grip the older’s shoulders. _Why I can’t I like you instead of Jaemin-hyung? Why do I have to like Jaemin-hyung?_

“He can’t be happy…” He mumbled softly, hating how small and weak he felt at that moment in front of his best friend. He didn’t even notice how tight his grip on Chenle’s shoulders were until he heard the other whimper involuntarily, relieving some of the pressure immediately in fear that the other would be scared of him.

“What do you mean, Jisung?” _Why does he sound so scared? Great, your crush doesn’t like you, one your closest friends who can make your crush happy blames you for not being able to make a move and now your best friend is scared of you. Good going, Park Jisung. Really, get yourself an award for the biggest jerk in history._

“Jaemin-hyung…he’s…he won’t be happy because Jeno’s not doing anything…” He mumbled once more, voice softer than before with multiple sniffles breaking up his message. “It’s because of me! I’m the one thing that’s not making him happy! I’m such a nuisance!” He screamed out, focusing his gaze on Chenle’s forehead and not his eyes because Jisung was scared to know what would happen if he looked into Chenle’s eyes. _Last time, I called his eyes mesmerising. That’s not how I should see my best friend when I like Jaemin-hyung so much._ He felt his tears run down his cheeks but didn’t make any move to get rid of them, he didn’t want to get rid of them. These tears…they were all part of his routine, his timetable that came with liking Jaemin. They were _familiar._

“Jisung, listen to me.” He heard Chenle state, almost scolding him with his tone that contrasted the loving gesture of the older as he wiped his tears. _Hah…Chenle loving me. What are you even thinking about, Jisung? He only loves you like you love him - as a best friend, nothing more and nothing less._ “You make him happy, Jisung. You make Jaemin-hyung so happy without realising it.”

“But-“

 

“It’s just not in the way that _you_ want. You give Jaemin-hyung someone to talk to about his problems whenever he sulks and you give him someone to hang out with who isn’t his age. You give him someone to take care of, Jisung.” He felt Chenle’s arms come around his chest and Jisung prayed to whatever higher being out there that Chenle did not feel his heart beating rapidly as he returned the hug with his arms caressing Chenle’s waist. _Weird…it’s only done this around Jaemin-hyung…Chenle’s really small…_ “You make him so happy and you don’t even realise it.” At this point, Jisung was glad that Chenle’s face was currently in his shoulder for his own face felt like it was on fire. _Why do I feel like there’s more to his words? Why do I feel like there’s so much that I don’t know?_

“Chenle…I…I don’t know what to say…” He whispered, hoping that the other would hear him. _I don’t know what you’re not saying._

“Then don’t say anything. I’ll do all the talking.” Was Chenle’s easy reply before Jisung felt him pull back to look at him, hoping that Chenle didn’t realise he was blushing because of his kind words and caring actions. “You’re not a nuisance, Jisung. Never have and never will be, not to me anyway. Even if Jaemin-hyung rejects you fully, I’m sure you’ll find someone else who will make you feel more special than Jaemin-hyung ever did.” _Why can’t that person be you? Why does fate love to play around?_

“What if…what if I’ve already found that person? Like without realising it?” He asked the older, wanting confirmation that the older would still be there in that crucial point of Jisung’s young, teenage life. He felt more tears slip from his eyes, making no moves to wipe them away again and leaving Chenle to collect them on his right index finger. Jisung scrunched up his face when he felt Chenle pinch his left cheek, making a noise of disapproval that he didn’t think the other heard. It seemed like Chenle didn’t for he still had a smile on his face. _Why can’t I prefer your smiles over Jaemin-hyung’s? Why do I have to like Jaemin-hyung?_

“Then you’re an idiot and you should figure out who it is already. Don’t want to keep that special someone waiting!” The other exclaimed, making Jisung’s heart drop to his stomach in disappointment. _What the hell were you expecting? For him to say that he’s the perfect candidate? This is not some movie, Jisung! No way will Chenle ever see you like that!_

 

“Will you be there to help me figure out who it is?”

 

It took five seconds for him to say that question but it only took one second for him to regret it. He saw the slight pain appear on Chenle’s face before the older composed himself, returning to the bubbly best friend that Jisung always depended on.

 

“Of course, I’ll be there, Sungie! I need to be your wingman, after all!” He heard Chenle shout and couldn’t help but notice how _forced_ the proclamation was. _Why are you forcing yourself to say that, Chenle? If you’re sick and tired of taking care of me, tell me!_ “When you know who it is, tell me. Tell me so we can think of how you can approach that person together.” Jisung couldn’t help but feel slightly sad for the older for he seemed to be hurting so much in front of him and yet, Jisung had bombarded him with his own problems because he just _had to like fucking Na Jaemin._

“Please don’t ever leave me,” He whispered, genuinely wanting to make Chenle realise that _he_ was his source of energy for now. Laying his head on top of the other’s, Jisung sighed in content when he realised that this all felt _right._ Holding Zhong Chenle like this, despite his tiny frame that needed to grow, felt _right_ \- even more right than the fleeting touches he had exchanged with Na Jaemin and that was what scared Jisung the most.

“I’m not leaving you, Jisung Park. You know too much.” Was the threat that came and it made Jisung chuckle right after Chenle. _But somehow, I feel like I don’t know enough._

“And yet I don’t know who you like,” He replied, feeling the smaller male stiffen in his arms.

“Sorry…I…my crush is an idiot who doesn’t realise that I like him.” _At least that’s a start…and we’re in the same boat then, huh?_

“Maybe you should tell him you like him?” _Yeah…if I can’t tell mine, at least I can support you so you tell yours._ Hearing Chenle’s laugh that channeled immense sadness, Jisung found himself frowning. _Chenle is meant to be happy, not sad._ At the other’s sudden silence, Jisung decided that the least he could do was lighten up the mood surrounding the two of them. “Are you seriously only contemplating telling him now?”

“Stop making it sound like I can tell him.” He heard Chenle reply, bitterness being injected into each syllable that he had uttered as the smaller male moved his head, making Jisung grunt in disapproval at the movement since the position was _comfy._

“I don’t see why you can’t. Wouldn’t telling him clear up misunderstandings?” _Unlike my situation where there are no misunderstandings and just facts that I can’t help but acknowledge…like Jaemin-hyung never liking me back._

“It’s meant to but my crush is pretty contempt with crying over his own to me,” Chenle replied and left Jisung’s arms immediately, fingers making their way around Jisung’s own wrist and transferring the warmth he had felt from the hug to his wrist. Before he knew it, Chenle was roughly dragging him down the street. “Come on, let’s go my place and just hang out.” _What the hell? You want to hang out_ now _?!_

“But my parents-“ _are waiting for me._

“Text them or call them. Just say it’s a school project.” _What a bad influence._

 

As Jisung stared at his best friend’s back, a sudden realisation hit him so hard in the chest that he had to force his legs to keep walking. _What if I don’t only love him as a best friend? What if…no. Jisung, no. You can’t think of Chenle like that when he has his own crush. Maybe you can like someone like…someone like…someone like Yang Jeongin! But he doesn’t really talk to me…either way! You can’t like Chenle like that! That’s like breaking the best friend code! Plus, there’s Jaemin-hyung too! You still like him a lot! Stop trying to force your feelings, Jisung!_

 

“You know I love you, right?” _WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT! OF COURSE HE LOVES YOU, YOU’RE HIS BEST FRIE-_

“Yeah…I love you too, best friend.”

 

_Goddamn it…why did that hurt so much?_


	14. Explanations and Heart to Heart Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, don’t even remind me of the dreams you described to me before that you had of Jaemin-hyung. To think your innocent subconscious could create those scenarios…”

“Chenle?” Jisung whispered out, seeing the silhouette of his best friend casually leaning against a tree in the forest that he had found himself in. “What are you doing here?” _What am I doing here?_

“I could ask you the same thing, Sung,” Chenle replied easily, walking towards him and making Jisung realised that the older was wearing one of Jisung’s own hoodies. The hoodie was so big on him that it hung off his small frame, causing Jisung’s heart to beat faster at the sight as his cheeks gradually became warmer. The innocent smile on Chenle’s face made his stomach go haywire, the pair of eyes that glistened as they stared at Jisung with such admiration made his breath hitch and the fact that Chenle stopped right in front of him made him acknowledge their height difference. “You good there, Jisungie? You seem like you’re spacing out a lot.” Clearing his throat, Jisung continued looking into Chenle’s eyes and found himself not wanting this to end.

“Yeah…I’m good…” He replied, voice barely above a whisper as he witnessed Chenle laugh. _His laugh is so pretty…it’s so…nice to hear…_

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you!” Chenle exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to go somewhere. Jisung tried to move his eyes away from admiring his best friend’s back but couldn’t. The way that Chenle seemed so delicate made Jisung want the other to be like this - happy - always, laughing always, smiling always-

 

Jisung’s thoughts were interrupted when they exited the forest to see an amusement park, complete with rollercoasters and food stands in front of a ferris wheel. It seemed to only occur to Jisung now that it was night and an announcement over the loudspeaker of the theme park informed him that the fireworks show would soon take place. _An amusement park? In what kind of world-_

 

“Let’s go on the ferris wheel, Jisung!” Chenle shouted over the loud music and crowd chatter of the park. _Since when was this place busy? I swear there wasn’t this many people when we arrived here…_

“You want to go on the ferris wheel with me?” Jisung squeaked out, hand that was holding Chenle’s squeezing in an emotion that Jisung couldn’t - didn’t - wouldn’t put a name to.

“Why the hell would I not want to go on it with you, dumbass? Scared something is going to happen?” Chenle teased, turning back to give him a cheeky smile that Jisung just wanted to wipe off his face. _See it’s at moments like this where I wish I liked you instead of Jaemin-hyung, Chenle…_

“Well, I don’t know! You could be planning to murder me up there and then throw my body down!” Jisung joked, smiling when he heard Chenle’s laughter once more with his stomach doing even more flips.

“You’re being too much - I’m lazy, remember?!” Chenle replied happily, gasping when he saw the line for the ferris wheel. “There’s barely anyone! We _have_ to go now, Sungie!” Allowing himself to be dragged by the younger, Jisung didn’t register that he was still holding Chenle’s hand until their carriage had started to move and Chenle had begun to play with his fingers. Turning his head, Jisung simply admired Chenle who was preoccupied and looking like an adorable child that Jisung just wanted to protect.

“Like the view?” Chenle asked, voice teasing as he smirked at Jisung. _Damn it. He wasn’t meant to know that I was staring at him._

“It could use a lot of improvements,” Jisung replied, hurriedly looking out the window to hide his oncoming blush. Fireworks littered the night sky, illuminating more than just their small carriage with different hues and sparks. _The view really is pretty though._

“Jisung,” Chenle whispered, unsaid questions etched into the two syllables. Looking back at his companion once more, Jisung saw the hesitation on Chenle’s face.

“What’s wrong?” _You don’t seem...happy._

“I…Don’t hate me after this.” _Why would I hate you? I don’t think I’d ever be able to hate you, Chenle._ He saw Chenle swallow nothing and take a deep breath, eyes looking right into his soul. “Do you really only like me as a best friend?”

 

“GODDAMN IT JISUNG PARK!”

 

Jumping awake at the voice of his (adopted) older brother, Jisung groaned when he found himself on the cold floor of his bedroom. He must have fallen off the bed when Mark woke him up with his shout, left ear ringing for some unknown reason.

“DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU AND I ATTEND SCHOOL?!” _Why the hell is he so loud?_ Glancing at the older who was already in his school uniform (as opposed to himself who was in his pyjamas), Jisung scoffed when he saw the megaphone that Mark was gripping in his hand. “IT’S BEEN AN HOUR, YOU IDIOT! GET READY, WE LEAVE IN THIRTY MINSUTES!” Storming out of the room, not before dropping the megaphone on his head because Mark could be an asshole when he wanted to be, Jisung groaned once more as he picked himself up off the floor with his limbs protesting. _How do I even sleep one hour past my alarm? Well…better get ready before Mark-hyung comes back. Time to skip breakfast for hygiene._

 

~

 

“You sure you’re alright?” Mark asked him as they caught the bus to school that morning, Jisung still slightly groggy since he slept in. He hummed in response, seeing Mark raise his eyebrow at him out of the corner of his eye. “See it’s at moments like this where I wish I liked you instead of Jaemin-hyung, Chenle.” Freezing in his seat, Jisung could only look at his older brother in a mix of horror and disbelief.

 

_How did he know I thought that?_

 

_Why does he know I thought that?_

 

_Where did he even learn that I thought that?_

 

“Calm down, you were talking a lot in your sleep. I take it that you were dreaming of Chenle again?” Mark explained, understanding as always and showing that through his brotherly smile. He felt Mark lightly bump his shoulder with his own, chuckling after. “How did that go for your feelings?”

“Hyung, what?! First, I do _not_ have feelings for Chenle other than the platonic best friends kind. Second, you were listening to me while I slept?! That’s creepy, hyung!” He protested, glad that the bus they usually took to school was only half full. _I like Jaemin-hyung! I do!_

“Jisung…” Mark sighed out, bringing his hand to cover his (most likely) disappointed look. “I knew you were stupid…but I honestly didn’t think Jeno had any competition until now for biggest idiot.” _What the hell is that meant to mean?!_

“What the hell do you even mean?! No way am I on Jeno-hyung’s level of stupid!” _No way am I on the same level as Jeno-hyung._

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re way past that,” Mark replied, waving his hand dismissively and somehow making Jisung’s blood boil even more.

“Hyung!” _I’m not THAT stupid!_  
“Look, Jisung. What do you think the dreams really mean? Dreams are just scenarios our subconscious makes up depending on how you perceive specific people or situations!” Mark whisper-shouted to avoid disturbing the others on the bus, even if it was only half full and most people were either sleeping or looking out the window or listening to music.

“It’s just a dream! It’s not like reality would change! Plus, I like _Jaemin-hyung_! I dream about him more than Chenle, anyway,” Jisung shouted back, voice a bit louder than Mark’s but still getting his point across nonetheless.

 

“God, don’t even remind me of the dreams you described to me before that you had of Jaemin-hyung. To think your innocent subconscious could create those scenarios…”

“Hyung!” _Not here!_

“Alright, I’ll stop. Gosh, you’re such a baby sometimes.”

“Hyung,” Jisung replied, voice dead as he gave the older a glare and a face that screamed his one question of _‘Are you actually being fucking serious right now?’_.

“Okay, okay. But seriously Jisung, you need to sort out your feelings.” _Huh?_

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really still like Jaemin-hyung the way you did before?” _I…don’t know about that…probably?_

“Of course I do, it’s not that easy to just stop-“ _liking someone._

“It’s surprisingly easy to stop liking someone the way that you did before. Trust me, I know.” _I do not want to go there, Mark-hyung. Not when we’re on a bus._

“Hyung…that’s because of your biological parents…isn’t it?”

“Yeah…but that’s a story for another time! My point is that I think you’re getting over Jaemin.”

“Hyung-“ _Your self esteem…_

 

“No, let me talk. I think you’re getting over Jaemin and yes, that’s scary. I know how scary it can seem because you’re so used to looking at Jaemin and thinking that he’s an angel when he isn’t. But Jisung, you need to realise that maybe, just maybe, you like someone else now. I don’t know if that true, only you can be the judge of that. But these dreams and what you’ve been telling me about your heart stuffing up around Chenle…this sounds just like the early stages of your crush with Jaemin. I think…I think you should spend some time thinking about this until you know what you’re really feeling.”

“But Jaemin-hyung-“ _is who I like._

“Jaemin has Renjun and Jeno. They’re going to end up getting together at one point because of Hyuck’s big mouth. You can’t spend your whole life pining over Jaemin, Jisung. You need to go after your own happiness too.” _And change?_

“I can’t believe you’re saying that when you literally waited a year and a half just for Taeyong-hyung to break up with Ten-hyung so you could go and date him.” _What a hypocrite._

“Just take my advice for once and sort your feelings out, alright? I know you don’t really see me as your big brother but it would be nice if you could pretend.” _I never pretended that you were my big brother though…_

“I wouldn’t be having this conversation with you if I didn’t think of you as my big brother, idiot.”

“Did you just insult me?”

“ _That’s_ what you picked up on?” Jisung asked the older, voice incredulous as he realised that his big brother Mark Lee was probably the most stupid person on the planet - even more stupid than Lee Jeno.

 

The rest of the bus ride was silent, a comfortable silence that Jisung liked since Mark didn’t interrogate him (ever) and he felt like Mark was the dependable older brother that everyone expected him to be. Getting off the bus at the stop that was five minutes away from their school gate, Jisung couldn’t help but voice his sudden decision.

“Hyung?” Jisung saw Mark look at him in the corner of his eye.

“Yeah?” _Does it make me a bad person if I move on?_

“I think…I think I’m going to start to try to get over Jaemin-hyung,” He confessed, voice wavering in cowardice and uncertainty. He heard Mark release a breath that he must have been holding and turned to see his older brother’s soft smile.

“Finally, Sung…I couldn’t bear to watch you be hurt anymore,” Mark replied softly, patting Jisung’s electric blue strands and fixing the ones that were standing up.

“Finally?” Jisung questioned, eyebrow raised at the older. _Was he waiting for this moment?_

“Yeah…you deserve so much more than being hurt because the one you like doesn’t like you back,” Mark explained and promptly flicked Jisung’s forehead after. “But get your thoughts and feelings around Chenle sorted out, okay? He deserves much more than his current crush too.”

“Who is Chenle’s crush anyway? He won’t tell me!” Jisung heard Mark snort at his question and reason. _Hyung, you’re not a pig…_

“Chenle just likes some really tall idiot who sleeps in and needs to think about a lot of things,” Mark stated, walking faster to get ahead and enter the school first. _That’s…_

 

“Hyung, that’s an oddly specific description.”

 

“And you’re an oddly specific idiot.”

 

_What the hell is that meant to mean?!?!?!_


	15. Why Does It Hurt So Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: NANANANANANA
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, I can’t go to your place today Jisungie! Renjun and I decided to go somewhere but I’ll make sure I come next time!

“Jisung? What are you still doing here?” The question made Jisung look up from his phone where he was reading past messages he had with Jaemin regarding decorating Jeno’s guitar case for his birthday. He quickly hid the screen of his phone when he realised that Jeno himself was asking him that exact question.

“I’m waiting for Jaemin-hyung. We were going to hang out today,” He replied excited since he was really looking forward to making those DIY stickers using the photos that Taeyong had gladly printed out for them.

“Jaemin? He already left…maybe you missed him?” he heard Jeno reply, causing Jaemin to wonder where the other was. They had agreed to meet outside of Jaemin’s classroom after the other had finished doing whatever he did after school. It had already been twenty minutes and Jisung distinctly remembered the other saying that the thing he usually did only took five…

“Maybe…” He mumbled, a bit disappointed since he had been so excited to decorate Jeno’s guitar case. It _had_ been his suggestion to after all. A tiny _ding!_ from his phone made him look at the lock screen, seeing the message that Jaemin had sent him. “Oh…he’s busy…” He mumbled to himself, feeling the tears build up yet again.

 

_From: NANANANANANA_

 

_Sorry, I can’t go to your place today Jisungie! Renjun and I decided to go somewhere but I’ll make sure I come next time!_

 

Jisung tried to ignore the tiny pang in his chest at the obvious rejection but decided that Jaemin was happy…he was happy with one of the two people who would make him the happiest person in the world. _If Jaemin-hyung can be happy, so can I! I just…need to get over all of the pain first…I have to stop being so scared of everything…It’s been weeks since you decided to get over Jaemin-hyung! Well…at least it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it used to…that’s improvement. Good job, Jisung._

“What did he say?” Jeno asked and Jisung felt the older lean over his shoulder to have a look at Jaemin’s text. Jisung swore that he heard Jeno choking slightly.

“He’s with Renjun-hyung…seems like things are going well,” Jisung replied to Jeno, feeling the familiar feeling of dread and worthlessness since he wasn’t what Jaemin wanted, _he would never be what Jaemin wanted._ And yet, even with all of the improvements that Jisung had made…fate still loved to make Jisung suffer since he was currently walking out of the school with one of the two people that Jaemin _did_ want. _Have I really not been making progress at all? Because this seems a lot like how it did before-_

“Jisung…you like Jaemin a lot, don’t you?” Jisung nodded, not trusting his voice because _what if I say something I’ll regret?_ “You don’t have to show that you’re fine all the time, you know. Sometimes…sometimes, it’s okay to be sad.”

 

Not being able to function anymore once he heard those words, Jisung stopped walking to sit on the floor with his knees against his chest, burying his head in them just as he did whenever he cried about Jaemin to Chenle. _Chenle…I wish he was here right now…_ Jisung felt Jeno sit beside him and rub his back in what he assumed to be comfort, making Jisung compare the experience to all of the times that Chenle had comforted him. _Chenle. If only I liked Chenle…_ His tears were escaping his eyes at this point, soaking the fabric at his knees as all of his thoughts - that he had told about two people in total - came tumbling out in that one breakdown.

“I…I don’t _want_ Jaemin-hyung to date anyone besides me but I _know_ that I won’t make him as happy as you and Renjun-hyung!” He shouted, voice muffled by his knees and sniffles accompanying the ends of his words. “I _knew_ what I was getting into when I decided to just support Jaemin-hyung but it…it still _hurts_ really bad and I just-“ Suddenly looking up at Jeno for help, Jisung couldn’t help but see the amount of useless wishes that resided on the older’s features as his sobs and tears escaped their confines.

“Just what, Jisung?” The other asked, obviously wanting to help him. _Why does this hurt so much when I thought I was getting over him? It was becoming easier! My heart had stopped fluttering ages ago! So why does this hurt so much?!_

“Just…ugh, it’s stupid,” He mumbled, turning his head away from Jeno and thanking the heavens that Jeno was understanding like Mark and didn’t press the matter any further than necessary.

“Come on, let’s get you some ice cream from the parlour. You pay for yourself,” Jeno said, pulling him to his feet and leaving Jisung to follow him to the ice cream parlour.

 

_You know I’m not going to pay for myself, hyung._

 

~

 

“Hyung, do you think I’ll get over Jaemin-hyung?” He asked while eating his chocolate ice cream, seriously wandering whether getting over his crush on Jaemin was a possibility in his reality. _Ah…I really want to visit Chenle now and see his smile…_

“With time, you will.” Was Jeno’s reply, eating his cookies and cream ice cream diligently. _But what about you? Are you going to do anything?_

“What about you, hyung? I know you like them - both of them,” Jisung whispered, afraid that he was hitting a sensitive topic. If Jeno flipping himself, Chenle and Donghyuck off wasn’t a clue on what he felt about the situation…Jisung didn’t know what was.

“I just hope that they’ll be happy together since they can’t be happy with me.” He heard Jeno answer and took a slight breath, his worst-case scenario being confirmed didn’t happen very often. _It’s because of me, isn’t it? It’s because I’m a nuisance, isn’t it? No…Jisung don’t think like that. Chenle said himself that you weren’t a nuisance._

“Hyung…is the reason why you’re not doing anything…me?” He whispered once more, spoon of ice cream halting half way to his mouth. He tried to keep an indifferent face under Jeno’s gaze, not wanting to show any hidden signs of his own frustration and disappointment in himself.

“Jisung…I don’t want to hurt you. You’re practically my little brother and I…I just _can’t_ do that to you.” Was the reasoning that Jeno gave him and was the reasoning that Jisung had expected. “You deserve to be happy too.” _Stop. It’s reminding me too much of what Mark-hyung said and I don’t know if I’m ready to face the idea of me liking Chenle in that way hurts because there’s no way Chenle will like me - not when he has a crush on someone else._

“Jeno-hyung…you’re an idiot,” He stated flatly, not passing up the chance to insult the older. “What makes you think that Jaemin-hyung will be happy with only Renjun-hyung?” _What makes you think that Chenle will be happy with you, Jisung?_

“What are you implying, Park?” Jeno asked, eyes narrowing with a piercing gaze on Jisung’s form. Sighing and shaking his head, Jisung decided that if he couldn’t sort out his own love life right now, then he could at least help with Jaemin’s, Jeno’s and Renjun’s. _Hitting like four birds with one stone…is that the saying that Mark-hyung says?_

“Jaemin-hyung likes two people, hyung, and he complains about them a lot. One of them is Renjun-hyung and the other is known for his eye smiles,” He stated again, flamboyance supporting his words as he continued to eat his (soon to be) free ice cream. “He also complains a lot about how he can’t stop thinking about whether or not he should join the relay team for the carnival and how _annoying_ a certain someone is whenever he chases him.” _Yeah actually, Jeno-hyung stop chasing him in the halls. You disturb everyone with your cat and mouse games._

“I wouldn’t chase him if he didn’t run away!” Jisung couldn’t help but laugh at the older’s stupidity. _That was so obvious! How could you fall for that?!_

“See, hyung? Even you know that Jaemin-hyung likes you!” Jisung shouted out to the world, complimenting himself about his expertise in the field of match making. _Yeah such a pro and yet your love life is mainly you trying to get over Jaemin-hyung only to feel like a fucking truck ran over you once he actually gets together with one of his crushes…and all you can do is wish that Chenle was the one beside you._

 

“I never said that he liked me and you never said it either!” Jisung could only stare at the other in disappointment at his childish behaviour.

“Jeno-hyung, I know you’re an idiot but I didn’t think you were this _big_ of an idiot!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, barely noticing the stares of the other customers. He reached across the table to grab the front of Jeno’s uniform, fists tightening in the fabric as he pulled Jeno’s stupidly handsome face closer to get his point across. “NA JAEMIN LIKES YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN’T THINK OF ME WHEN ALL YOU WANT IS A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM AND RENJUN-HYUNG! I’M NOT AS FRAGILE AS YOU THINK!” _I may break now but I won’t when all three of you get together!_

“Jisung-“

“NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY, I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO MAKE JAEMIN-HYUNG SMILE LIKE HOW YOU OR RENJUN-HYUNG MAKE HIM SMILE!” Pulling until Jeno’s uniform was straining against his clenched fists, Jisung could only scream more to get all of his negative thoughts and feelings _out._ If he was going to get over Na Jaemin, he was going to do it in a way that made, not only Jeno but also himself realise that he could do this.

“Jisung-“

“I’M NOT AS HANDSOME AS YOU!”

“Wait, Jisung-“

“I’M NOT AS GREAT AS RENJUN-HYUNG!”

“Hang on, Jisung-“

“SO I CAN’T MAKE HIM HAPPY AND YES THAT HURTS BUT I STILL WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY!”

“Jisung, I’m cho-“

“SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR _THICK AS FUCK SKULL_ THAT NA JAEMIN AND HUANG RENJUN WANT YOU AND MAKE A MOVE!” Letting go of Jeno’s uniform and ignoring the slight tingles of pain in his hands, Jisung sat back down in his chair as calmly as he could with even breaths and focused eyes. Ignoring Jeno’s stare, Jisung merely ate as he watched Jeno massage his throat. _Did I go overboard? Maybe I should leave…go to Chenle’s for a while…_

“Wait Jisung…” _Shit._

“Yeah, what?”

“Were you…were you being serious?” Jeno asked him, tongue darting out to lick his lips as Jisung only stared in confusion. _What are you on about?_ “With the…the whole ‘I can make a move on Jaemin and Renjun’ thing…?” _Okay, seriously what kind of a hyung is this? An actual idiotic one, that’s what._

“Aigoo…this hyung…so dense,” He muttered, chuckling at Jeno’s glare. “Yes, Jeno-hyung. I’m serious, make your move. All of us are waiting.” Smirking and grabbing his bag, moving to walk out the door.

“Thank you, Jisung.” _All good._

“No problem, hyung. Although, it’s not like my _blessing_ would do much.”

“I will honestly tell Mark-hyung that Donghyuck is a bad influence on you. You’re becoming too savage,” Jeno stated more to himself than Jisung, waving back at Jeno and exiting the ice cream parlour without daring to look back, sniffling all the while.

 

_What a delicious bowl of free ice cream that was…now, time to sulk for the last time._


	16. Hopefully The Last Time To Lend Your Shoulder To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Chenle.”
> 
>  
> 
> This is to help him. Just trust him, Chenle, like you’ve always done. Be Jaemin-hyung for him.

_From: JIJIJISUNGIEEEEE_

 

_Can you come over? Jaemin-hyung just ditched me for Renjun-hyung and I need to cry_

 

 

_To: JIJIJISUNGIEEEEE_

 

_Sure, is everything alright?_

 

 

Sighing, Chenle knocked on the door once more. It had been ten minutes since he had arrived at Jisung’s place and the younger had still not answered the door to let him in. _What is he’s not home? What if he got mugged? Or kidnapped? Or-_

 

Incoming footsteps and a broken _Chenle?_ was heard, making Chenle automatically fix himself to make it seem that he did not spend ten minutes running his hands through his hair in frustration. The sight he saw once Jisung’s door opened broke his heart more than all of the rejections that Jisung had ever given him. Jisung was there, sniffling with tears running down his cheeks from his red and swollen eyes.

“Chenle…” The small voice of the other was enough for Chenle to grab Jisung’s wrist and lead him back inside, not wanting to force him for he knew that the other was in a fragile state. Softly closing and locking the door, Chenle then moved to get a box of tissues on the younger’s coffee table and motioned for Jisung to come into the younger’s bedroom where they could have privacy in case Mark arrived. The small whimpers that Jisung emitted only made Chenle wrap his arms around Jisung and burying his face into the younger’s hair, hoping that Jisung didn’t notice the increase of his heart beats from where he was pressed up against him on the bed.

“What the hell happened, Jisung? Talk to me,” He whispered, letting Jisung cry into his shoulder. _Please don’t keep it in, not when you were doing so well._

“Chenle…he’s with Renjun-hyung…they’re _dating_ now…” Jisung whispered, hiccuping as Chenle felt the other bury his face more into his shoulder. _Jisung…seeing you like this wounds me…_

“Jisung…For once, I don’t know what to say to make you feel better…” He whispered back, feeling his own tears build up in his eyes. _You had ONE JOB! ONE JOB and you still blew it…_

“I didn’t expect you to…being with you is enough for me…” He heard Jisung mumble, sadness overtaking his worry when he realised that he was just Jisung’s _best friend_ so _of course_ , the other would be content with _only_ being with him like _this_. “I just want to get over Jaemin-hyung already!” More ugly sobs and whines invaded Chenle’s ears as he continued hugging the weeping boy that he loved. Giving the top of Jisung’s head a small hesitant kiss, Chenle sighed before pulling back to look at the younger with his flushed cheeks and tears. _Even when he’s crying he’s beautiful…fuck, I’m whipped…_

“You will get over Jaemin-hyung one day, Jisung. I believe in you,” Chenle whispered to him, wiping away the younger’s tears once more. “Is there anything that you want me to do to help? Anything you want to eat for comfort?” _Ignore the twists and focus on Jisung._ It was a while before Jisung answered, staring straight into Chenle’s eyes the whole time as if he were looking at a masterpiece. _Stop looking at me like that Jisung…especially when you don’t feel the same..._

 

“Chenle…I…” Chenle hummed as Jisung’s tears gradually stopped, the other looking so lost in his own thoughts. “Would you do anything I asked?” _Why wouldn’t I?_

“Of course, Jisung,” Chenle replied, cupping Jisung’s cheeks as he felt the arms around his waist tighten slightly.

“And…and you wouldn’t hate me?” Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, Chenle only tilted his head slightly to the side. _What kind of a question is that?_

“Why would I hate you, Jisung?” He asked, observing the movement that Jisung’s throat made when the younger swallowed. _Stop looking there, he isn’t yours._

“If I do this…If I do what I want to do…we won’t be the same…” Jisung whimpered out, biting his lip slightly and not helping Chenle stop himself from staring at the younger’s lips. _They’re thin but there’s enough to - no. Chenle, stop._

“Of course, we’d be the same Jisung. Why wouldn’t we be?” Chenle asked, not knowing why the other was reacting like this. When Jisung avoided his gaze, Chenle let his hands drop from their position on the younger’s cheeks and placed his left hand on Jisung’s right shoulder while using his right hand to tilt Jisung’s chin up. _What is up with you, Jisung?_

“So you’d do it?” The look in Jisung’s eyes was full of hope and Chenle…Chenle found himself giving in (even though he had already given in from the start because it was _Jisung_ ).

“If you would tell me, yes,” He whispered, seeing relief wash over Jisung’s face and felt relieved himself. _This is how it should be…Jisung being comfortable around me, at least._

 

“Close your eyes, Le. Please.” _What?_

“What? Jisung-“

“Please. Please just don’t question it…there’s a lot I need to figure out and if I do this…”

“It’ll help you?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay…”

“And…try to p-pretend you’re Jaemin-hyung…if you can’t it’s okay…”

“Jisung, I-“

“ _Please, Chenle_.”

 

_This is to help him. Just trust him, Chenle, like you’ve always done. Be Jaemin-hyung for him._

 

Taking a deep breath and resting his hands in his lap, Chenle hesitantly closed his eyes after seeing the hope in Jisung’s eyes that he would. He waited and heard nothing, only feeling the bed shift when Jisung adjusted his position with the younger’s arms still around his waist.

“Tell me if you don’t like anything.” He heard Jisung whisper in his ear, chills travelling down his spine as he nodded. He heard the other mumble something to himself before he felt Jisung’s breath fanning over the lower half of his face. _Why is he so close?!_ Squeezing his eyes even more shut, Chenle flinched when he felt fingers caress his left cheek before a whole palm rested itself against it. Unknowingly, Chenle leaned into the touch, heart picking up its pace with his breaths coming out unevenly and short.

 

He wasn’t given any time to prepare himself for there was suddenly light pressure on his lips.

 

 _Is…is Jisung…_ kissing _me?_

 

Stiffening at the contact, Chenle felt Jisung press his lips against his even more and lighting a fire within Chenle that he didn’t know could exist. Chenle could taste something sweet - chocolate? - and wanted more. All he could think of was _Jisung. Jisung’s_ lips, _Jisung’s_ short and bated breaths every time the younger pulled away briefly to check if Chenle was still okay with this and _Jisung’s_ warm hand on his cheek-

“Chenle…god, Chenle,” Jisung mumbled against his lips as he reconnected the two of them once more, causing Chenle’s hands to fly up and link themselves around the back of the younger’s neck. With every new press of Jisung’s lips against his own, Chenle retaliated with his own kiss, wanting to taste more, feel more, be more-

 

 _He told me to be Jaemin-hyung. He isn’t kissing_ me.

 

Pulling away abruptly, Chenle stared wide eyed at his best friend. He saw the other’s swollen lips, he saw the other’s deepening blush and he saw the other’s eyes that were glazed with confusion. _Fuck…I want him. Jisung, I-_

“Chenle?” Jisung’s small voice cut his observations, making Chenle snap out of his thoughts and realise why he had pulled away. _I’m not Jaemin-hyung._

“Do you even know who you kissed?” He asked the other in a low voice, eyes never leaving Jisung’s as his breaths began to become heavy since he just wanted to cry.

“Chenle, what are you-“

“I’m not Jaemin-hyung! I’m sorry but I’m not! I can’t be Jaemin-hyung for you, Jisung! I can only be _me_ and yet…you still…” He felt one tear trail down his cheek, not feeling enough energy to wipe it away. _So this is what it’s like to be the rebound, huh?_

“Chenle-“

“No, I refuse to be a mere _object_ to you, Jisung, despite how much I love you,” Chenle whispered, moving to get off the bed and succeeding only for Jisung to grab his wrist. Not wanting to look at the other for his tears were flowing steadily now, Chenle could only hate himself for cherishing the feeling of Jisung’s hand warming his wrist.

“But Chenle-“

“ _Please, Jisung_.” He begged, using the same tone that Jisung had put on earlier when he begged Chenle to close his eyes. Feeling Jisung’s hand fall from his wrist unwillingly, Chenle let himself walk out of the bedroom and out of Jisung’s house.

 

_What was going through your mind, Jisung?_

 

_Do I still know you?_

 

_Are you still my best friend?_

 

_Because my best friend doesn’t pull stunts like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY A FEW THINGS:
> 
> 1) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE 150 KUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means heaps to me and I will try my best to make sure you guys cry tears of happiness in a few chapters!!!!!!!
> 
> 2) I hate sad endings (I feel like I've already said this a lot)
> 
> 3) Did I just do a double update? Yep because I'm not going to be able to update for a while since a few things are happening right now and I think it's time for me to take a short break. I don't know when I'll be back but I have a lot of things that I have written for this story so hopefully you all stick around!
> 
> 4) Since I am taking a break, this will expand to all my other stories as well. I will be uploading a new NoRenMin oneshot for those who came here from Pining For Two but other than that, I have no more plans for new chapters or new oneshots that will be posted before my short break. 
> 
> 5) I just realised Yuta has not appeared at all in this even though he is tagged so there will be a chapter where Yuta gets to appear and meet ChenSung~!
> 
> 6) Thank you all once more for all the support you show me (not only on this story but on all of my other stories) and for loving this series. Honestly, I don't know if I would even have the motivation to write more for any of my stories if I didn't have so many kudos or comments so THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> 7) Things will be happening to TaeMark couple soon and you will find out VERY soon...I have been contemplating adding a little part of the series for them but I don't know if you guys would want that since Aishite- What Are You Doing? doesn't have many hits yet. If I do add a TaeMark backstory/story for this series, that would mean that I probably won't focus a lot on it until Donghyuck's story gets a little more recognition and it would probably be super boring too since there would be barely any drama in it. But, if you guys are interested in reading TaeMark and how they came to be the long term couple that they are and are (soon going to be) *******, let me know and I'll consider writing it for you guys!
> 
> 8) I know this note is long and the chapter that I just posted probably broke your hearts but....REMEMBER TO KEEP SMILING EVERYONE!


	17. Chances, Regret and So Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Jisung.”
> 
> He’s human too…of course he would be hurt…of course he would break that promise and leave because of this…

 

_To: CHECHECHENLEEEE_

 

_Can you come over? Jaemin-hyung just ditched me for Renjun-hyung and I need to cry_

 

 

_From: CHECHECHENLEEEE_

 

_Sure, is everything alright?_

 

 

Jisung could only stare at the text message from his best friend, tears building up more and more as read it over again and again. He knew that Chenle was at the door, the other had been knocking quite obnoxiously for the past ten minutes, but there was something that was stopping him…physically stopping him from going out of his room to the door. _Stop being weak and just face him! You’ve wanted to see him since earlier! What are you waiting for? Things have already changed! If you do this, you’ll know for sure whether you like him like that or not!_ Sighing and hauling himself up from his spot on the couch, Jisung made his way to the door, calling out the other’s name before taking a moment to unlock the door. Seeing Chenle in front of him, so worried and frustrated made Jisung’s tears trail down his cheeks again, sniffling all the while.

“Chenle…” He mumbled, watching Chenle take his wrist and entering his home. He watched _Chenle’s_ fingers slide the lock on the door into place, watched _Chenle_ grab a box of tissues that he had been using from the coffee table, watched _Chenle_ motion for him to follow him as he went into Jisung’s bedroom. Jisung couldn’t stop watching _Chenle_ and didn’t stop watching him, even when the older had guided him to his bed and wrapped his arms around him, face buried into his shoulder. Jisung also couldn’t help himself from placing his arms around the smaller’s waist loosely and trying to calm his heart for it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest at any minute.

“What the hell happened, Jisung? Talk to me.” He heard Chenle whisper, causing Jisung to drop his head on Chenle’s shoulder to cry. _Getting rejected by Jaemin-hyung hurts so much…but what hurts me even more is that I probably like you more than I should, Chenle…you’re going to hurt me too though…you probably like someone else…_

“Chenle…he’s with Renjun-hyung…they’re _dating_ now…” He whispered back, hiccups resonating through his body but Chenle buried his face more into his shoulder nonetheless.

“Jisung…For once, I don’t know what to say to make you feel better…” He heard Chenle whisper, as if it was a secret or something terrible. _You don’t_ need _to say anything. It’s embarrassing how your presence can make me feel better._

“I didn’t expect you to…being with you is enough for me…” He mumbled, tightening his hold on the smaller male’s waist slightly in frustration. “I just want to get over Jaemin-hyung already! Why can’t I just get over him?!” He whined even more, holding Chenle tighter when he felt a pair of lips come into contact with the top of his head. _Did…did he just…does this mean I have a chance?_ Pulling back when he felt Chenle do so, Jisung saw the amount of worry on Chenle’s wandering eyes. _I don’t deserve you._

“You will get over Jaemin-hyung one day, Jisung. I believe in you,” Chenle whispered, wiping away his tears again. _I bother you too much…I’m so sorry, Chenle…this will be the last time…_ “Is there anything that you want me to do to help? Anything you want to eat for comfort?”

 

Jisung barely heard the others words for he was too busy staring at the younger’s face that had worry etched into every single pore that the other had. It was as if he was properly looking at Chenle now and all the other times he was just glancing at him…Chenle’s eyes were what he liked the most, he decided. _The way his eyes glisten…shit…I like that…I like_ him. _I like you…_

“Chenle…I…” _like you. I think._ Not realising his tears had stopped when Chenle hummed, Jisung’s eyes lowered from Chenle’s eyes to his nose and then his lips. “Would you do anything I asked?” _I want to kiss you._

“Of course, Jisung,” Chenle replied, making Jisung’s hold on him tighten even more noticeably when the other held his cheeks in his hands, warmth seeping through his skin. Jisung’s heart beat quickened at the touch, sending his mind messages of encouragement along with warning signs.

“And…and you wouldn’t hate me?” He forced out, eyes darting back to connect with Chenle’s as he looked at him in confusion. _Of course he would be confused…of fucking course._

“Why would I hate you, Jisung?” Swallowing, Jisung didn’t miss the way that Chenle’s eyes flickered to his throat. _Maybe I should take my chance…I can’t have Jaemin-hyung anyway…_

“If I do this…If I do what I want to do…we won’t be the same…” He whimpered, not wanting to think of what he would do if Chenle left him. Biting his lip slightly to distract himself from the somersaults that his stomach was currently doing proved to be a mistake when he caught Chenle staring at his lips, making his stomach do a full gymnastics routine. _I don’t_ want _us to be the same…_

“Of course, we’d be the same Jisung. Why wouldn’t we be?” Chenle replied, gaze on him questioning as if he was looking at the most precious and confusing thing in the universe. Avoiding his gaze and feeling his face heat up even more, he didn’t expect Chenle to hold his shoulder as he tilted his chin up to force Jisung to stare at him. _Don’t...stop…this is confusing…_

“So you’d do it?” He asked, hoping that the other would agree, hoping that what he wanted was not going to end in flames and hoping that everything would work out fine.

“If you would tell me, yes.” Was the reply that Chenle gave him, making Jisung feel a wave of relief on his form. _Thank god he agreed…_

 

“Close your eyes, Le. Please.” _It’s going to embarrassing if you can see how much of a mess I am…because of you._

“What? Jisung-“

“Please. Please just don’t question it…there’s a lot I need to figure out and if I do this…” _I’m sure that if I kiss you, I’ll know if I like you for sure! Like one hundred percent with no doubts!_

“It’ll help you?” _It would do more than that…_

“Yeah…” _Like it might make everything worse…_

“Okay…” _Okay._

“And…try to p-pretend you’re Jaemin-hyung…if you can’t it’s okay…” _JISUNG YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU WANT TO KISS_ CHENLE _?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING JAEMIN-HYUNG UP_ NOW _OUT OF ALL TIMES?!_

“Jisung, I-“ _Don’t do it. I want_ you.

“ _Please, Chenle_.” He begged, not really knowing why he had asked the other to pretend to be Jaemin and not quite understanding why he didn’t want to think of Jaemin at a time like this. Although his thoughts that revolved around the boy in front of him were telling him one thing that was being supported by his heart, Jisung _knew_ that there was still a part of him that didn’t want to let Jaemin go. _But I have to. I said I would._ Deep down, Park Jisung knew the real reason why he didn’t want to accept his feelings and he knew that it would be his downfall. He saw Chenle take a deep breath and remove his hands from his chin and shoulder, placing them in his lap and closing his eyes after a lot of hesitation. Something stirred within Jisung when he saw his best friend there with his eyes closed, face relaxed and _vulnerable_ that made him feel like he had to protect the other for eternity. _If he’ll still want me around after this._

“Tell me if you don’t like anything,” He whispered into the other’s ear, scared that the other wouldn’t have heard him if he didn’t. Mumbling a _You can do this!_ to himself, Jisung moved closer until his nose barely touched the other’s. Bringing one of his hands up to cup Chenle’s cheek just as Chenle had done to him minutes prior, the _something_ that had stirred in Jisung turned into something more when he saw Chenle give in to the touch. _Now. You want him now. You can have him now. You don’t need Jaemin-hyung anymore now. You need Chenle now. Kiss him now._

 

Connecting his lips with Chenle’s was an experience that Jisung would never be able to forget and it only proved that if Chenle ever left, it would result in the breaking of his heart.

 

He pressed his lips against Chenle’s gently, scared that the other would run away if he did it any rougher. He pulled back a few times to make sure that Chenle’s eyes were still closed and searched for any sign that the other didn’t like what he was doing. _If…if he’s letting me do this…that must mean that he likes me back, right?_

“Chenle…god, Chenle,” He mumbled against the other’s lips, thumb stroking across Chenle’s cheek ever so gently as Chenle’s hands linked themselves around the back of his neck. _Fuck…I really like him…_ Kissing him more, Jisung wasn’t really surprised when Chenle kissed back but he was surprised with how his heart went into overdrive, beating faster than it had ever done before. Cursing himself for not accepting it sooner, Jisung pressed more so that he could taste _Chenle_ more, feel _Chenle_ more, be with _Chenle_ more-

 

Jisung knew it was too good to last when Chenle pulled back, giving him a horrified expression on his face. _Whats wrong? You were kissing back and everything!_ Jisung was sure his face was as red as the other’s, confusion settling over his face and his bright red lips. _Chenle…do you hate me now? Is this the bit where you leave?_

“Chenle?” He whispered, seeing Chenle come back to reality and glare at him. _What-_

“Do you even know who you kissed?” Chenle asked him in a low and threatening voice, making Jisung realise his mistake. He saw tears build up in the other’s eyes as he felt his own return.

“Chenle, what are you-“ _Who? Oh shit._

“I’m not Jaemin-hyung! I’m sorry but I’m not! I can’t be Jaemin-hyung for you, Jisung! I can only be _me_ and yet…you still…” Jisung saw a lone tear roll down the other’s cheek, feeling his heart crack when he realised that he couldn’t move and that he couldn’t even tip away _one goddamn tear._

“Chenle-“ _You just have to be_ you _!_

“No, I refuse to be a mere _object_ to you, Jisung, despite how much I love you.” He heard Chenle whisper, easily getting out of Jisung’s weak hold and leaving the bed. All he could do was watch as Chenle was about to leave, throwing his hand out haphazardly to catch the smaller male’s wrist in a silent beg for him to stay. _He hates you now. This all happened because you couldn’t control yourself._

“But Chenle-“ _I LIKE_ YOU _! I know I only accepted it just then because I kissed you but I really really do like_ you _! I always want_ you _by my side!_

“ _Please, Jisung_.” He heard the other beg and let go of Chenle’s wrist against his own will. _He’s human too…of course he would be hurt…of course he would break that promise and leave because of this…_

 

Not even playing his music on full blast in the comfort of his bedroom on his speakers were enough to cover the sound of his breaking heart nor his smile that was now cracked in all possible places.

 

_Stupid Jisung, what were you thinking?_

 

_You just blew your one and only chance with him…_

 

_Is Chenle even still my best friend?_

 

_Because I don’t know if I can go back to being just best friends after that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I'm slowly sorting everything out and this will probably be my last update on any of my stories for a while since it was already written way before I wrote Chenle's one but like Chenle's had to go up first since the format of the story is like that (I'm weird I know). Don't cry please, keep smiling~


	18. Scary Things and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But hyung-“ the scary thing is that I actually liked the kiss…and I want more.

Chenle had no idea how long he had been sitting there, curled behind the door of the boy’s bathroom on the second floor of the main building in his school. He was crying, even though it had been _hours_ since the incident, Chenle couldn’t stop the tears so much that he had skipped his classes just to cry in the boys’ bathroom. He let out a squeak when someone opened the door, nearly sandwiching himself against the wall.

 

“Chenle? What the fuck are you doing? Are they bullying you again?!” He heard the other person ask and when he realised that it was just Jeno, he got up quickly to hug the older. _Maybe it’s time to have someone other than Jisung or Renjun-ge comfort me…Renjun-ge is already busy with Jaemin-hyung and…Jisung…I don’t even want to think about Jisung…_

“Hyuuuuuung!” He whined, sobbing and feeling Jeno sigh and pat his back awkwardly. _What a great way to comfort someone, hyung._

“What’s wrong, Le?” Sniffling, Chenle wiped more of his tears on the other’s shirt.

“ _Jisung_ is what’s wrong! I’m so confused because he cried when Jaemin-hyung ditched him and texted me so I went to go and comfort him! But then…then that idiot just confuses me!” _Why did he kiss me while wanting me to be Jaemin-hyung?_

“What did he say?” _That we won’t be the same._

“He didn’t _say_ anything!”

“Then what happened?”

 

“Ge, he…he _used_ me!” Chenle shouted, seeing Jeno pull back to stare at him. Chenle returned the stare, sniffling and lazily blinking away more tears.

“How?” _HE KISSED ME AND THOUGHT ABOUT ONE OF YOUR CRUSHES!_

“He…I asked him what I could do to help him get over Jaemin-hyung since he wanted to _so bad_ and he told me that he needed something to distract him!”

“And?” The confusion on Jeno’s face only served to make Chenle even more frustrated at the situation.

“And then I asked him what because who the hell wants _distraction_ from their _best friend_?! Lunatics! That’s who!”

“Chenle, get to the point.”

“Right, sorry hyung. Anyway, after that he…he asked me to close my eyes and to pretend to be Jaemin-hyung and I was so so _so_ confused-“ _because he kissed me!_

“Chenle.”

“He kissed me, hyung! He took my first kiss and pretended that I was Na fucking _Jaemin_!”

 

“Why did you let him do that?!” _I don’t know! Maybe it’s because I was sick and tired of being hurt by him! Maybe because I’m whipped for him?1 Maybe because even after all that, I still love him as much as I did, if not, more?!_

“I didn’t know that he would do that!” Chenle watched as Jeno let out a groan of frustration before letting him go and pacing around the bathroom.

“Chenle…you…I’m telling Mark-hyung.” _No no no no no you’re not!_ Panic alarms went of in his head when he saw Jeno take out his phone and opening past messages with Mark.

“No! You can’t!” He screamed out, running and locking the older’s phone since he didn’t really want to knock it out of the other’s hand.

“Why not?” _Because then Jisung will be interrogated and then he’ll be sad!_

“I don’t know! I don’t want Jisung to get in trouble!”

“Well _someone_ needs to set his brain straight! I don’t _care_ if he’s heartbroken, he can’t do that!”

“But hyung-“ _the scary thing is that I actually_ liked _the kiss…and I want_ more _._

 

“Why the hell are you two so noisy?”

 

Chenle froze in his place, turning to look at their newcomer in horror. _Fuck! Mark-hyung is here! See what you did, hyung?!_ “I could hear you from outside miles away, people were starting to think you were both hooking up in here.”

“Yes because arguing about your stupid little brother totally implies that my dick is up his ass.” Was Jeno’s sarcastic reply and Chenle could only watch the scene unfold in front of him.

“What did Jisung do this time?” _He kissed me! But he wanted Jaemin-hyung!_

“That idiot kissed this idiot and pretended that he was kissing the idiot named Na Jaemin,” Jeno explained and Chenle let out something that was between a shriek and a scream, promptly slapping his hand over Jeno’s mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

“He what?! Chenle, is this true?!” The demanding tone in Mark’s voice made Chenle nod and look at the ground, not daring to look up. _Mark-hyung is scary…shit…what if he interrogates Sung and makes Sung sad?!_

“That _idiot_. He needs to keep his thoughts in check,” Mark mumbled and sighed deeply, making Chenle confused. _Thoughts in check?_ “I’ll deal with it, don’t worry Chenle. Just make sure no one thinks that one of your dicks is up the other’s ass alright?” Mark said in warning before exiting the bathroom and making Chenle’s stomach sink with worry.

 

_Jisung Park…please still be alive after Mark-hyung talks to you…_


	19. But How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jisung, we’re having a talk. Now.”

“Jisung, we’re having a talk. Now.”

 

Jisung looked at his older brother who was standing at the front of his classroomand next to the door, eyes glaring into his soul with his arms crossed.

“Damn Jisung, what did you do now?” Jisung’s female class president, Lucy, questioned. Shrugging, Jisung turned to look at his older brother who simply raised an eyebrow. Reluctantly, Jisung exited the room knowing that Mark was going to interrogate him about what had happened between himself and Chenle. It was only a matter of time before Mark had found out since he was close to Chenle as well through Jisung. Since it was break, the class couldn’t really care less as to why Jisung left the room nor why Jisung closed the door, leaving him to be sacrificed to his older brother. _This is how I die._

“Care to explain why Chenle is crying in the boys’ bathroom?” Mark asked him, staring at him and never once wavering his glare.

“He’s in the boys’ bathroom? I’ll go to him now-“ Jisung was cut off when Mark held his elbow to stop him from going to the boys bathroom.

“Jisung, he said you kissed him and asked him to pretend to be Jaemin…please tell me this isn’t true,” Mark said softly, clearly exasperated with his behaviour and Jisung only looked at his shuffling feet in response. He heard Mark sigh before the older engulfed him in a hug that failed to make him feel any better. _Somehow this only makes me feel worse…it makes me remember Chenle and that just hurts…_ “You finally figured it out, didn’t you?” Mark asked him, Jisung nodding in response.

“It hurts…” He replied, wanting to cry but not having enough energy to conjure his tears. _If I cry…I’d only want Chenle to wipe them anyway._

“Of course it hurts, he left you, Jisung,” Mark stated and Jisung whined, not wanting to be reminded of his mistake.

“I…I didn’t want him to be Jaemin-hyung…I just didn’t want to accept it,” Jisung weakly reasoned, knowing that his intentions would never change his actions. “It was a mistake thinking that he would always be there…I forgot that I’m an idiot who can’t think straight…”

“You know thinking that he would be there all the time wasn’t a mistake - it only shows how much you love him and don’t want to let him go. So keeping that in mind, what’s your conclusion?” Mark asked him, clearly trying to get Jisung to think for himself and admit it to himself. _But hearing it out loud makes it real…saying it makes it real…and maybe…it’s time to make it_ real.

“I-I…like…him. A lot. Even more than Jaemin-hyung and that makes all of this worse,” Jisung replied, voice soft and scared as he hugged Mark even tighter as his face heated up. No matter how much he received comfort from the older, Jisung couldn’t bring himself to feel comfortable in the embrace because _he wasn’t being comforted by Chenle._ “This is so embarrassing…” He heard Mark hum in thought.

 

“It’s not embarrassing. Don’t you feel like everything feels better now that you’ve accepted that you’ve gotten over Jaemin?” Mark asked him, pulling back to look at Jisung who was biting his lip in deep thought. Admitting that he liked Chenle felt…different. Jisung remembered the time that he admitted to himself that he liked Jaemin - it was full of false hope and dread since he had already known that the other liked Jeno and Renjun. However, when he admitted that he liked _Chenle_ … _Chenle_ who was soft and adorable, _Chenle_ who was always the one who knew how to make him smile and _Chenle_ who he had broken in the worst possible way…Jisung felt light, as if he had just admitted to himself the biggest secret he had…ever. Now that he thought about it, he had probably liked Chenle for longer than he had initially thought - possibly even before Jaemin had ever entered the picture. He had always depended on the older, always craved his comfort since that was _familiar_ and _oh my fucking god why am I only realising this now-_

“Makes you feel better, right?” Mark asked him, interrupting his thoughts and making him look at his older brother in horror.

“Hyung…I think I’ve-“

“Liked him for longer than a day? Yeah, you have,” Mark cut him off, laughing at Jisung’s shocked face. _I have?!_

“How did you know?!” Jisung asked him incredulous, feeling slightly betrayed that Mark had known but he hadn’t. _Why didn’t you tell me then, hyung?!_

“You talk in your sleep and give him heart eyes. It’s cute but disgusting,” Mark explained, smiling softly at Jisung. _But then, Jaemin-hyung-_

 

“Don’t worry, I was super surprised when you told me about Jaemin. After a while, I saw how much you actually liked him but I could tell that you never really liked Jaemin from the start - not like how you liked Chenle anyway. My theory was confirmed when you started telling me the dreams you had of Chenle,” Mark said, reading Jisung’s thoughts once more. _And you never bothered to tell me?!_

“What do I do now?” Jisung asked the other, voice trembling as Mark snorted at him again. _Quit being a pig, hyung._

“You tell him,” Mark stated, making Jisung gasp and push the other away from him. _How could you even suggest that?! He hates me!_

“No way! I can’t do that!” Jisung protested, vaguely registering the curious glances that his classmates gave him through the windows of the classroom.   
“Why not?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrows and obviously trying not to laugh at Jisung’s behaviour.

“Hyung…He left me even when we promised that we wouldn’t leave each other! I literally just broke him!” _Did more than that! Took away his identity even!_

“And it’s up to you to fix him. It doesn’t have to be right away but…just make sure you fix this. Take him to the amusement park, Taeyong-hyung’s friend works there and could probably give you discount for the rides,” Mark suggested, shrugging his shoulders as if trying to win back your best friend (who you didn’t want to be best friends with anymore) was the most easiest and simple thing on the universe.

“But hyung-“ _the ferris wheel dream…_

“You can do this, Jisung. He likes you back just as much and if not, more,” Mark reassured him, making Jisung pout but give in. _Wait…Chenle likes me?_

“Wait…he likes me back?” Jisung asked Mark who rolled his eyes and tapped his head.

“ _Yes_ you idiot, he does. Why the hell do you think he would be so upset over you asking him to be someone else? He wanted you to kiss _him_ but no, you’re an idiot who said _‘Be Jaemin-hyung’_!” Mark stated, clearly annoyed and raising the pitch of his voice in a poor imitation of Jisung. Jisung just pouted even more and glared at his older brother.

“I do not sound like that,” He stated, hating how much of a nuisance Mark could be when he wanted to be.

“Yeah and I’m not engaged to Taeyong-hyung. Both are incredible lies,” Mark retaliated and Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“WAIT YOU AND TAEYONG-HYUNG ARE ENGAGED?! SINCE WHEN?!” He shouted out, voice quickly being muffled by Mark’s right hand and his glare.

“Okay _first_ , shut the _fuck_ up because there are homophobes in the school!” Mark hissed out to him, glare softening when he lifted his left hand to show Jisung the ring. It was a simple silver one with patterns engraved onto the band, simplistic but also beautiful - the exact embodiment of Taeyong and Mark’s loving relationship. “And _second_ , he proposed to me yesterday…that’s why I didn’t come home because I stayed at his place. Mum and dad know though since I told them over the phone, they said that they told you when they got back from work at six but you were holed up in your room,” Mark continued, smiling like a complete idiot in love (because that was who he was) and sighing in content. _Will I be that happy one day?_

“Congratulations, hyung,” Jisung whispered once Mark removed his hand from Jisung’s mouth. He truly felt happy for his older brother - Taeyong probably didn’t deserve someone as awkward as Mark but they worked out and had been together for three years already…

“We can talk more about my engagement later and plus, it’s not like I’m getting married tomorrow. We decided to wait until I’m at least in my early to mid twenties since Taeyong-hyung is older than me by like three years. Anyway, for now, you focus on getting Chenle to forgive you, okay?” Mark reminded him and Jisung nodded, smiling at his older brother since he was so happy for him. _To think that just a few days ago, I was making fun of him for waiting for Taeyong-hyung and Ten-hyung to break up just so he could date Taeyong-hyung…I will be that happy one day though, right?_

“Yeah, I’ll message Taeyong-hyung later about the discounts for the rides…” Jisung replied, trailing off his original thought as he began to think about how to ask Chenle to go with him to the park. _Should I text him? Ask him in person? Get someone else to ask him?_

“You’ll find your way, Jisung, don’t worry,” Mark said in parting before leaving since the bell for class went off and Jisung reluctantly went back inside the classroom.

 

_Now…how to get Chenle to fall head over heels in love with me? Maybe…I should make that ferris wheel dream come true…_

 

 _BUT_ HOW _?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More things that you should probably be aware of:
> 
> 1) Double update again? Yes because stuff in my life was sorted out quicker than I expected (most things were out of my control) and this is like my celebration for my return.
> 
> 2) So what's going to happen now? For those of you who were here since the beginning, you would know about my daily updates on this story. Even though I have the rest of the story drafted out, I don't think I'm going to be able to update this story every day from now on so instead it will be updated weekly. 
> 
> 3) This Is Us reached 100 kudos so this is like a mini celebration for that too. 
> 
> 4) Please don't cry or die or both. Seriously guys, everything will take a happy turn. 
> 
> 5) I think I'm going to post the first chapter of the TaeMark story soon and YuHyuck will be updated more often as well since I've been neglecting them a lot (even though Yuta is like second on my bias list, losing only to Renjun)
> 
> 6) Now that I'm back, hopefully all my other stories will be getting love from me and stuff so be sure to check them out too (unless you already have then thank you~)
> 
> 7) I am really really really glad that I am able to update again because I was literally dying all throughout my break and I even cried because I felt like I wasn't able to give you guys the content that you wanted...but here I am now, smiling and updating because everything is calm for now and I really hope that you guys will be satisfied with how the story will progress (I'm sure since, in case you haven't noticed in the other parts of this series, I love writing fluff and write it too often)
> 
> 8) KEEP SMILING (even though this story right now doesn't let you) AND I'LL KEEP SMILING TOO~


	20. Gaining Advice...That Is Hopefully Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chenle still cares about you and I’m sure that he loves you just as much as you love him.” 
> 
> I doubt it.

“Hyung…how do you get someone who hates you to go to the amusement park with you?” Jisung asked Jaemin once he had entered the other’s bedroom, not after bullshitting a story about how he needed help from the other for a school assignment to Jaemin’s parents first. Jaemin raised his eyebrow from where he was lying down on his back, texting someone (most likely Renjun or Jeno or both). _It’s not like I want to ask you, you know! It’s just…you’re dating both Jeno-hyung and Renjun-hyung now and there is no way I’m asking Mark-hyung or Taeyong-hyung about this! Even Yuta-hyung and Donghyuck-hyung laughed in my face when I tried!_

“Why do you want to ask someone who hates you out on a date?” Jaemin replied, making Jisung regret his choice (although, judging from his past experiences, Jaemin was his best hope right now since Jeno-hyung would probably be an idiot and Renjun-hyung would laugh in his face like everyone else he had asked).

“It’s not a date,” He mumbled, avoiding the other’s gaze that was trained on him as he sat up and patted a spot next to him on the bed.

“If it’s not a date, why are you so nervous about it?” Jaemin asked him while he moved to take a seat beside the older and staring at his feet that didn’t dangle off the edge anymore. _Because it’s CHENLE._

“I’m not…nervous,” Jisung weakly protested, getting a light shove from Jaemin who continued to tease him.

“Who’s the lucky person?” _My best friend who I’m sure isn’t my best friend anymore._

“…Chenle…” He mumbled, not wanting to make eye contact with Jaemin yet. He focused on his heart beat, his cheeks and even Jaemin’s touch but his heart rate remained the same, his cheeks were puffed out in annoyance and Jaemin’s touch was too cold.

“Chenle? So you finally figured it out, huh?” Jaemin smiled softly at him when Jisung rapidly looked up at the older’s words. _Wait…finally? First Mark-hyung, now_ you _?!_

“You knew?!” Feeling betrayed because Mark didn’t tell him first and now Jaemin kept it from him as well. _People really like keeping me in the dark, don’t they?! They never thought a simple heads up would have been appreciated?!_

“You really don’t see the heart eyes you two give each other? _Especially_ recently?” Jaemin asked him, voice disbelieving but also comforting since it was _familiar._

“Just…what do I do, hyung?” He whined, flopping back on the bed and looking up at Jaemin as his hair fanned out behind him. Jaemin hummed for a while before smiling.

“You called me ‘hyung’, that’s a nice change.” Jisung slapped him since he did not want to deal with that right now. “Ow! Okay fine! Look, I’m not good at asking people out…” _But didn’t you ask Renjun-hyung out?_

 

“But…you and Renjun-hyung…” _You asked him, didn’t you?_

“Oh…about that…Renjun asked _me_ out…sort of…” Jaemin trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed. _So he didn’t ask Renjun-hyung out? Then…what about Jeno-hyung? Don’t tell me Renjun-hyung did all the work…_

“Jeno-hyung? You asked him though, right?” Jisung prodded, sitting up and leaning forward to interrogate the other about his boyfriends. Laughing even more sheepishly, Jaemin shrunk back in himself.

“Well…I _technically_ asked Jeno out like ten times but he didn’t believe me…” _So basically Renjun-hyung did all the work._ Giving the older a judging stare, Jisung sighed and stood up to go and leave the room. _Maybe it’ll be worth actually trying to get Yuta-hyung to understand and give me some advice…_

“I can’t believe I used to like you,” He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the door.

“Ah! Wait! Jisung!” Jaemin screamed after him, making him stop and turn around to find out why he was still wasting his precious time here. “You liked me?” _Oh my fucking god. Lee Jeno is shaking in worry at losing his title of most idiotic person on earth._  
“I am not having this conversation now.”

“Fine then, I’ll reschedule it. But you should know…”

“Know what?”

“Know that Chenle - he…he doesn’t hate you.”

“And how do _you_ know that?” Jisung spat out, not wanting to hear comforting lies when it was obvious that Chenle hated him. It had been _two months_ since the incident and his talk with Mark-hyung! _Even the three idiots got together before I had a chance and enough courage to talk to Chenle about it! Freaking Lee Jeno got together with his crushes before I got with mine and that’s saying something!_

“He always asks us how you’re doing, whether you’ve eaten lunch yet and all the small things like how many times you smiled that day,” Jaemin listed, smiling his brotherly smile towards Jisung - the same one that he used to throw his way when he treated Jisung to free food. Now that Jisung could see Jaemin for _Jaemin-hyung_ and not _his older crush_ , he saw that the smile’s intentions were just to make him feel part of a family instead of making him feel like he had a chance with the other. “Chenle still cares about you and I’m sure that he loves you just as much as you love him.” _I doubt it._

 

_Because I love him more than I’ve loved anyone else before in my entire life._

 

~

 

When Jisung had entered the humble abode of his older brother’s boyfriend’s house, the first person he was greeted with was Donghyuck. _Where the hell is Taeyong-hyung?_

“Jisungie! It’s been a while!” Donghyuck dramatically welcomed him as he then proceeded to unceremoniously drag him into the house. “How’s the plan for the date going?” Giving the older male a dead stare, Jisung carefully toed off his shoes and left them beside the door.

“I literally asked you yesterday for tips on how to ask someone out and all you gave me was a stupid phrase in Japanese,” Jisung replied bitterly, remembering Donghyuck laughing hysterically at him in the school halls when he had repeated the phrase with his accent.

“What did he tell you?” A deeper voice asked, Yuta emerging from the kitchen while peeling the skin off a potato, hair messy and lips slightly swollen. That was when Jisung properly looked at Donghyuck to see that his friend wasn’t in a better condition - he was actually on the worse side with a string of bruises on the left side of his neck. Donghyuck must’ve seen what he was looking at for he quickly flung his hand up to cover the bruises while Yuta laughed wholeheartedly.

“He told me to tell the person that I want to ask out _‘anata ha boku no mono da’_ and then laughed his head off when I tried to say it,” Jisung replied, seeing Yuta stifle his laughter as he slowly went back in the kitchen.

“So you’re not even going to bother to tell me what it means?!” Jisung screamed, following the other into the kitchen and seeing multiple ingredients already cut and placed into separate bowls. “What are you two making? A whole picnic for the military?”

“We were just cooking dinner for ourselves since Taeyong-hyung and Mark-hyung are going on another dinner date,” Donghyuck reasoned, pretending to vomit at the end of his explanation. “Seriously, ever since they got engaged, they’ve been way more lovey dovey! It’s _annoying_!”

“You’re just jealous,” Yuta said from where he was at the kitchen counter, still peeling the potato. Jisung watched Donghyuck roll his eyes as he began to crack some eggs into a bowl of batter.

“So what does that phrase mean again?” Jisung asked, leaning on the counter next to Yuta and looking up at him with begging eyes. _Please tell me what it means._

“It means ‘please go out with me’,” Yuta replied, snickering at the end as Donghyuck unceremoniously snorted and dropped half an eggshell into the bowl, panicking to get it out in one piece. Rolling his eyes at their childish behaviour, Jisung sighed heavily and decided to observe the two for a while. Jisung knew that the two were actually very good cooks - Yuta often cooked him some octopus coated stuff named _‘takoyaki’_ when he visited whereas Donghyuck often brought him home cooked meals whenever Mark told him that he left school early without him eating breakfast or whenever Jaemin told him that he had escaped his home because of the shouts from his parents. The way they worked…it seemed like they were used to cooking together, the need for words didn’t exist and they knew what the other wanted or needed to make the dish more delicious. Not being able to understand why he felt a slight wave of envy, Jisung didn’t really notice when Yuta asked him a question.

 

“Sorry, what was that, hyung?” He asked back, politely because the older Japanese exchange student was one of the few people that didn’t annoy him immensely.

“I asked why you came here. Lately, you haven’t really come here to be _here_. There’s always a catch, whether it be to talk to Mark or for free food,” Yuta replied, unbothered by Jisung’s passive attitude to the words.

“I wanted to ask for tips on how to ask someone to go with you to an amusement park,” He said, ignoring Donghyuck’s giggling as the tanned boy set aside the eggs that he had been mixing.

“Yeah, he’s been asking everyone about this for _two months_. Can you believe that?” The older boy piped in, making Yuta raise an eyebrow.

“Two months?”

“Time is just an illusion!” Jisung screeched out, using his taller frame to glare down at Donghyuck’s eyes, blonde locks barely interfering with his glare. “Anyway, since you’ve told me about that girl you dated-“

“Mina. Her name is Mina and you know we came here together for the scholarship, right? She’s from the Kobe faction while I’m from the Osaka faction? I told you about how there were multiple people chosen but only one from each faction right?”

“ _Anyway_ , do you have any tips to spare?” Jisung practically begged, coming to stand beside the older Japanese male and looking at him with puppy eyes that were infused with a little bit of aegyo. “Any at all?” Jisung vaguely heard Donghyuck warn him of something before Yuta flicked his forehead, causing him to flinch back and pull a face filled with pain.

“What does a baby chick like you need dating advice for?” Yuta asked him incredulously, making Donghyuck laugh outright while Jisung himself grumbled.

“Just something…” He mumbled under his breath, statement making Donghyuck laugh even more obnoxiously.

“Listen here, _Jiji_ ,” Donghyuck started and Jisung opened his mouth to protest at the use of his childhood nickname only for Donghyuck to place his hand over it, silencing him. “Not you. That _Jiji_ ,” He explained, nodding his head towards Yuta who glared at the other. “Sungie has a crush but he scared his crush away. It’s been two months and he still hasn’t done anything about it. Even the idiotic thousand line got together before he did anything!” Yuta simply looked at Donghyuck and then at Jisung. After his eyes lingered for a while on Jisung’s face, they went back to Donghyuck and eventually to the bruises on the other’s neck.

“I would say that _you_ are practically the _leader_ of the idiotic thousand line but anyway…just be confident but not overly confident. It’s alright to show nerves but…wait…does your crush like you back?” Yuta said, beginning to clear up the kitchen and getting a pan out of the cupboard to place on the stove. _Does he like me back? Jaemin-hyung said he did and before he left…Mark-hyung also said that he did but then again…Argh! I don’t know! Maybe?!_ Slowly nodding to show his uncertainty and then shaking his head promptly after, Jisung looked away as Donghyuck slung his arm around his shoulders to make sure that he didn’t run away. He saw Donghyuck nod his head vigorously to answer the question out of the corner of his eye. “Then it should be fine. Just be yourself because chances are, your crush fell for your adorable personality and not your ability to ask them out on dates.” _That…that is actually very useful and helpful…way more helpful than last time where you laughed at me because you thought I was joking._ Yuta smiled slightly at him after his advice, quickly turning it into a smirk.

“Just use protection if anything happens,” Yuta stated, winking at Jisung at the end and causing Donghyuck to snort loudly.

“Like he’ll need that. Look at him! He’d get scared the minute Chenle pushes him down on the bed!” Donghyuck exclaimed and making Jisung’s face turn beet red in embarrassment because he couldn’t imagine Chenle having such motives. _No way would we even_ consider _doing that!_

“I wouldn’t! And _nothing_ will happen! We’re only sixteen!” He protested, eyes trained on the ground as his cheeks felt like they were _burning_. “And like you two can talk! I saw those hickeys, Lee Donghyuck!”

 

Seeing the cheeks of both Donghyuck and Yuta deepen in a brilliant crimson gave him enough satisfaction and heightened self esteem to last him the rest of the day.

 

“Don’t tell Taeyong-hyung! Or Mark-hyung! Or anyone else!” Donghyuck quickly shouted, shaking Jisung’s shoulders in panic as he tried to maintain consciousness while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Ah! Jisung! Don’t die! Chenle will kill me!” Coming back from his near death experience (which happened often because it was _Donghyuck_ ), Jisung vaguely heard Yuta laughing in the background.

“Yah! What are you laughing at Nakamoto Yuta?!” Donghyuck screamed out, nearly making Yuta drop the batter that he was pouring into the pan.

“Don’t scare me! I nearly ruined our _okonomiyaki_ and I’ve _barely_ started cooking!” Yuta screamed in response, glaring briefly at Donghyuck before calmly putting the bowl down again and waiting for whatever was in the pan to cook. “But seriously, don’t tell anyone, Jisung.” _Why not?_

“Why? Aren’t you two happy? Wouldn’t you want to tell everyone?” _Because that’s what I’d want to do if I actually did end up in a relationship…hopefully with Chenle._

“Oh yeah because _everyone_ will love me having a _boyfriend_ who’s four years older than me!” Donghyuck shouted out bitterly, clearly upset about the situation. Jisung knew it was only because of the boy’s parents being homophobes and ignoring the big part of Donghyuck that shouted out _‘I AM GAY!’_ with pride that Donghyuck refused to go after the boys he had fleeting crushes on…until now.

“Well not only that, I’m going to leave in just under two and a half years. That’s going to kill Donghyuck since he’s so clingy,” Yuta said with remorse laced into his tone.

“So you two aren’t dating?” Jisung questioned, gaze switching from Donghyuck to Yuta and then back again. He saw Donghyuck sadly shake his head as Yuta simply looked guilty.

“Even if we were, people would be skeptical. We met _six months_ ago, Jisung. We’re nothing like Mark-hyung and Taeyong-hyung who knew each other way before they started dating,” Donghyuck reasoned, dropping his head to gaze at the ground. Jisung felt his heart clench in pain at seeing the older and usually fiery male being so sad. He heard Yuta make a sound of disapproval as he moved the pan off the open stove, taking a short while to turn the stove off before walking to Donghyuck and engulfing the smaller male in a hug that Jisung saw as identical to the ones that Chenle had always given him. Hugs that spoke so openly about the initiator’s feelings and hugs that gave only the receiver comfort and love with a will that could never be broken. Only now was Jisung able to translate those kinds of hugs into words after years of being on the receiving end and only now did Jisung realise how much he had missed them...missed them way more than he thought he did…missed _Chenle_ way more than he thought he did.

“Just a little bit more time, Hyuck…just six more months to make it a year…then, before you know it, you’ll be holding my hand through the streets of wherever we go…and even after I leave to go back to Japan, two years after that when I graduate, I’ll come back just for you so you can visit Osaka with me and we can do whatever we want without hiding because I like you too much to hide. We won’t have to hide from _anyone_ when that time comes,” Yuta said to the younger, probably forgetting that Jisung was even present. He saw Donghyuck wrap his own arms around Yuta’s middle and bury his face into the older’s chest. _They suit each other._

“Not even my parents?” Was the feeble question that escaped Donghyuck’s lips, making Jisung’s heart crack a little at the doubtful tone that was injected into the words. _Is this what it was like to watch myself and Chenle? Or did it hurt more since I was always chasing Jaemin-hyung?_

“Not even from your parents,” Yuta replied, kissing Donghyuck lightly on the head and smiling at him with a smile that showed how proud he truly was of Donghyuck. _For what though? What have you two been through?_

“I’d love to hug you all day but Jisungie is still here and we don’t have dinner yet,” Donghyuck stated, looking up at the older Japanese male who grumbled, pinched his cheek and went back to his station at the stove where he was cooking their dinner. _Will I ever be able to do that with Chenle someday? Because I can’t imagine doing something like that with anybody else. Maybe it’s time…yeah…_

 

 _…time for me to chase after my own happiness. It_ has _been two months after all…and he hasn’t even_ looked _at me since that day…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I FORGOT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR 200+ KUDOS~! (Well I mean, I DID but that was on a different story in the series) SENDING FLYING KISSES YOUR WAY~
> 
> KEEP SMILING EVERYONE!


	21. Confrontations and Subtle Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can walk away. You can leave and never come back. Just like you’ve done for the past two months. You can ignore him and just live your sorry life without him. 
> 
> But then again, you want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated it earlier today since I won't be able to update at the usual time that I do so have fun reading this~

Chenle had tried so hard to walk past him and yet…here he was, standing in the middle of one of the school’s hallways on a Friday afternoon with Park Jisung holding his right wrist loosely. _You can walk away. You can leave and never come back. Just like you’ve done for the past two months. You can ignore him and just live your sorry life without him._

 

 _But then again, you_ want _him._

 

“I’m not going to force you to come with me to the amusement park but I would like it if you did,” Jisung whispered as Chenle felt his eyes take in his pitiful form. He remained with his head down and settled for staring at the ground. _I don’t know if I want to go…_

“Why?” He croaked out, refusing to meet the other’s gaze but felt his breath hitch when Jisung started to ever so gently caress his other wrist as well. _Stop. It’ll make me want to kiss you again._

“I want to apologise. I…I don’t know why I asked you to be Jaemin-hyung to be honest…” He heard Jisung say and thanked the heavens that it was after school already and that the athletics carnival had ended the week before, enabling for them to be alone with no one around to do any training. “I was stupid and I _still_ am stupid but…if you would let me explain, I promise you won’t regret it.” _So what does that have to do with the amusement park?_

“Okay,” He replied, finally gaining enough courage to look up at the younger and take in everything that Park Jisung showed to him in that moment. There was confusion on his beautiful features but also relief, making Chenle smile slightly as the younger only stared at him. “Okay, you can explain.”

“Chenle, I…The truth is…I…” Jisung said, voice getting caught in his throat in a way that Chenle could only label as adorable. _Why do you have to be so cute, Jisung?_

 

“I like you…a lot…and I’m super sorry for making you feel like I didn’t…”

 

_Did…did I hear that right?_

 

 _Jisung likes_ me _?!_

 

Me _out of all people?!_

 

_God, this has to be a dream-_

 

“It’s not a dream, Chenle! I really do like you a lot! It was confusing as hell and it hurt more than hell when you left but I still like you, Zhong Chenle!” Jisung shouted and Chenle only realised then that he must have been thinking out loud. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Chenle only blinked as he tried to process that piece of information.

“I…Are you sure?” Chenle asked the younger, not wanting this to be some sort of fleeting moment. “You’re not going to ask me to be Jaemin-hyung again, are you?” He saw the other let out a groan in frustration and bring his right hand to his chest. Chenle felt Jisung’s heart beat - it was fast like a rabbit’s, the same pace as his own - and he saw the deep blush on the other’s cheeks that mirrored his own as well.

“It…It doesn’t do this around Jaemin-hyung anymore…” Jisung whispered to him, causing Chenle’s breath to hitch once more. “And even then, it never went this fast.” _Well fuck…I don’t know how much longer I can handle this..._ Keeping his eyes trained on Jisung’s face, Chenle felt his eyes wandering once more, just as they had done the last time he had comforted Jisung. He took his sweet time to observe Jisung’s coloured hair (it was still dyed but now blonde, matching with his own), Jisung’s eyes (they were covered a bit by his fringe but Chenle felt like he could see the younger’s true thoughts when he looked into them), Jisung’s nose (it suited him and had changed a bit since the last time he had observed it - last time he did was a year ago and it was broken because of Donghyuck), Jisung’s cheeks (they were squishy and he wanted to poke them) and lastly, Jisung’s lips (he wanted to kiss them). _I_ really _want to kiss him…_

“So you never answered me before…do you know who you kissed back when I was comforting you in your bedroom?” Chenle asked him, hand being held to Jisung’s chest by the other and somehow Jisung’s heartbeat helped to calm his own nerves. _It really is beating fast though…_

 

“I kissed my best friend and didn’t even _think_ about Jaemin-hyung when our lips were connected,” Jisung replied, eyes never leaving Chenle’s, unlike Chenle’s own that roamed from his face to his shoulders, then to the hand that was holding his wrist, then back to his face. _Jisung…why do you have to be so perfect?_

“Hmmmm and what was the name of that best friend?” He prodded, teasing nature coming into play and making him feel _normal_ as if they hadn’t even fought in the first place. He watched as Jisung leaned in to place his forehead on top of his own, smiling softly at him and grip tightening on his wrist. _Why is he so close?_

“Hopefully, that would be ‘Zhong Chenle’…but I don’t know if ‘Zhong Chenle’ still wants to be my best friend.” He heard Jisung whisper and all Chenle could pay attention to was how _close_ Jisung was. _Oh my god, this is bad bad bad! Think of a response already!_

“He doesn’t want to be _just_ best friends but he guesses that he could spend some time now with his best friend at the amusement park,” Chenle replied, proud that his voice didn’t crack and that he didn’t stutter at the obvious poor attempt at flirting. He ignored the rise of heat in his cheeks along with the increased speed of his own heart and focused on how Jisung’s heart beat got quicker by a large margin. Chenle saw Jisung smile the most precious smile that he had ever shown him, eyes disappearing as he let out a sigh of relief and pulled back.

“Well then, Zhong Chenle, my best friend _for_ _now_ …let’s get going,” Jisung stated and let go of the hand that he was holding to his chest, settling to drop the hand that was on his wrist and intertwine their fingers together as their palms pressed up against one another. Chenle noticed that Jisung’s huge hand was a bit cold and was covering his own hand with that icy feeling so he squeezed it to help warm it up and giggled when Jisung looked away in embarrassment.

 

_He’s so cute…Jisung, you’re so cute…_

 

“Come on, let’s dump our shit at my place. My dad said he’s willing to drive us and Taeyong-hyung said he’ll pick us up later.” He heard Jisung state as the younger roughly pulled his hand to lead him in the direction of his house.

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” Chenle softly said, not really wanting to go to the amusement park in his school uniform.

“Just wear some of mine,” Jisung replied and the warming of the younger’s cheeks mimicked his own.

 

_What did I do in my past life to be able to be with you, Jisung…even after I broke our promise and left?_


	22. The Night of The Ferris Wheel Through Chenle's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view is pretty…not as pretty as Jisung though…

“Did you actually get scared because the ferris wheel started?” He heard Jisung ask him teasingly from where he sat opposite him, chuckling when he looked away shyly and out to look a the view that the ferris wheel presented. _The view is pretty…not as pretty as Jisung though…_ Taking a deep breath, Chenle turned back to face Jisung and seeing how the younger seemed to be nervous despite his tease. The lights that the fireworks gave as they exploded illuminated Jisung’s face in ways that words wouldn’t do the other’s visuals justice. No matter how many languages Chenle knew, none of them would be able to describe the way that Jisung was looking at him.

“You okay, Sung?” He asked, suddenly feeling self conscious in front of the younger which was _ridiculous_ because it was _Jisung_. Hurriedly pulling down the sleeves of Jisung’s old sweater that the younger had forced him to wear, Chenle began to fidget with his fingers from where they were under the long sleeves. _Calm down. It’s just Jisung. This isn’t the first time you’ve been alone with him._

“I…Chenle…can you…” Chenle tried not to stare as Jisung’s tongue darted out to slick his lips with saliva. “Can you close your eyes for a second?” _What?_

“In the middle of a carriage that is suspended high in the air?” Chenle asked back, slightly scared that Jisung would throw him off the carriage. He was met with a deadpanned stare from the younger.

“No in the bathroom…of _course_ in this tiny ass carriage!” Jisung shouted at him, making Chenle panic because _what if a repeat happens?_ “Please?” The small voice of the younger along with his hand caressing his cheek _ever so gently_ made Chenle close his eyes due to the warmth that spread throughout him. _I was waiting for you for so long…and now, I can finally have you._

“Just don’t throw me off the carriage,” He warned, hearing Jisung chuckle and smiling after.

“I won’t,” Jisung reassured him and Chenle felt the younger’s breath fan over the lower half of his face again. “I want you, Zhong Chenle…” Chenle heard Jisung whisper before the other’s lips were on his once more. Humming in satisfaction, Chenle didn’t stop his own hands from flying up to tangle themselves in Jisung’s hair as he kept kissing back. The sweetness of the fairy floss that they had shared prior to getting on the ferris wheel was there, igniting the kiss even more as Chenle nibbled on Jisung’s lower lip, begging for entry. When Jisung’s lips parted, Chenle couldn’t resist entering and bothering Jisung’s own tongue, fighting to taste more of that sweet fairy floss. _The carriage is going to go down soon and some people might find us weird if we’re still sucking each other’s faces then._

 

Pulling back, Chenle looked at Jisung with hooded eyes, not quite believing what had just happened. Jisung stared back before smiling softly and pressing a soft kiss to his nose.

“Yah, Jisung! Do you even know who you kissed?” He asked since the soft kiss to his nose had made him flustered, looking everywhere but at the younger in front of him who giggled at the question. Ignoring the rising heat in his cheeks, Chenle focused on Jisung as he leaned closer, lips _just_ touching the shell of his ear.

“Hopefully, I kissed my boyfriend,” Jisung whispered, pressing another soft kiss to the outer shell of his ear. _Your boyfriend? Me?_

“And…And what was the name of your boyfriend, Jisung?” Chenle asked, smiling at their playful banter as Jisung came back to place his forehead against his own. _Why do you keep looking at me like I’m priceless?_

“If my boyfriend agrees, that would be ‘Zhong Chenle’.” Jisung replied, voice soft and hesitant and showing Chenle the usual shy and awkward Jisung that he had grown to love. Giggling, Chenle placed a short kiss to the other’s lips before answering.

“Well then, _boyfriend_ , you owe me a lifetime of kisses for stealing my first and then making me cry after while I ran home,” Chenle whispered, their carriage beginning to make its descent as the faint sound of fireworks resounded in the background.

“ _I_ was your first?” He heard Jisung question and laughing afterwards, linking their hands together and pulling the other off the ferris wheel behind him when it reached the ground.

“Yes, Jisung. Does that make you feel superior or something?” He asked, leading them to the exit of the amusement park with Jisung by his side. _This is how it should be…us, together._ He saw Jisung shake his head and felt him squeeze his hand shortly after.

“You were my first too,” Jisung replied, smiling shyly and Chenle gave him another kiss on the cheek, standing on his toes just to deliver it.

“Hopefully, we’ll be each other’s last,” He stated as they exited the amusement park and waited for Mark to come by with Taeyong to pick them up.

“We will be.” He heard Jisung whisper in his ear and blushed at the other’s genuine thoughts. _Yeah…we promised to be by each others’ sides…and this time, I won’t break it._

 

“Hey Jisung?” Chenle started, waiting for the other to show that he was listening and continued after Jisung hummed and turned to look at him. _He’s finally yours, Chenle. You did it. All that waiting and pain was worth it._ “I love you. Not the best friend love. The…the romantic love.” He saw Jisung smile before the younger gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“I don’t know if it’s on the same scale as your love just yet but what I feel for you is well on it’s way to going past that, Chenle,” Jisung mumbled into his hair and only pulled back after a while when a car horn beeped at them. _Goddamn heart, stop malfunctioning!_

“Oi! Jisung! Chenle! We’re here!” Mark’s annoyingly loud voice called from the passenger seat of the car, his older boyfriend waving at them from the driver’s seat.

“Get in, it’s late! You guys can just sleep at mine since it’s the closest!” Taeyong shouted to them, leaning over Mark so that his message got through the open window. Giggling to each other, Chenle and Jisung scrambled to get in the back seat of the car while holding hands and neither let go, not even when they had to put their own seatbelts on. Greeting both Mark and Taeyong, Chenle noticed that there was a ring on Mark’s left fourth finger and that it was a shiny silver band when he had given Jisung a high five.

“Mark-hyung…are you and Taeyong-hyung…” Chenle started, not knowing how to word the question. The two had been dating for a long time (just under three years!) and Chenle felt awkward asking the question due to the generation gap he had with the two. He saw Mark laugh sheepishly as Taeyong chuckled and gave Mark a quick kiss on the lips.

“Do we have your blessing to get married, Jisung? Chenle?” Taeyong asked them, not starting the car yet and Chenle was surprised that he wanted _his_ blessing along with Jisung’s. _I understand Jisung since he’s the younger brother but…me?_

“I already gave mine years ago, hyung,” Jisung complained and Chenle felt Jisung poke his cheek with the hand that wasn’t in his. “What about yours?”

“Mine?” Chenle squeaked out, blinking cluelessly at the engaged couple in front of him who were currently cooing over how cute he was.

“Yes, Chenle, yours. You’re practically my little brother in law!” Mark exclaimed, causing Jisung to blush a deep crimson and fumble around his words for an answer. _Brother in law? Me marrying Jisung? Why can I see that happening?_

“Just don’t make Taeyong-hyung bald prematurely,” He replied to Mark and smiling angelically when the older in the passenger seat sent a glare his way.

“Don’t worry, Baby Lion…you don’t stress me out that much,” Taeyong said to his fiancé, promptly starting the car to drive when Mark’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“I don’t believe this…brother attacks me, brother in law attacks me and now my own _fiancé_ attacks me…what’s next? The exchange student?!” Mark complained, leaning back in the passenger seat with his arms crossed. Chenle heard Jisung snort.

“After Yuta-hyung insults you, Donghyuck-hyung will come to take his point to another level and would put all of us to shame.” _Jisung, have I ever mentioned that I love every aspect of you?_

 

_Because out of all those aspects, I love the savage one the most._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE ON TIME SINCE I WAS SO BUSY!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> We're nearing the end soon and the epilogue to this story will be super long


	23. The Night of The Ferris Wheel Through Jisung's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all of his dreams of this moment, Jisung would always look out the window to watch the brilliant fireworks but now that it was happening…Jisung couldn’t bear to watch anything other than Chenle.

This felt right.

 

Jisung couldn’t help but think that this felt _right_.

 

Maybe it was because he was with Chenle…maybe it was because it _was_ Chenle…either way, Park Jisung knew that this was what he had wanted when he finally got himself into a relationship. Sitting on one side of the carriage as he waited for the ferris wheel to take them up into the air, Jisung found it hard to tear his eyes away from the boy sitting in front of him who was absentmindedly playing with the ends of the sleeves of _his_ jumper. _Why is he so...what’s the word?_

 

_Ah, that’s right._

 

_Perfect._

 

Seeing the slightly older boy flinch once the carriage started to move and grip the edge of his seat tighter made Jisung feel something at the endearing event. _Poor Chenle, getting scared because of a_ ferris wheel _._

“Did you actually get scared because the ferris wheel started?” He asked the other, voice teasing and chuckling when Chenle avoided his gaze to look out the window. In all of his dreams of this moment, Jisung would _always_ look out the window to watch the brilliant fireworks but now that it was happening…Jisung couldn’t bear to watch anything other than Chenle. His gaze didn’t even waver when Chenle turned back to look at him, rosy cheeks gone and replaced with a concerned expression.

“You okay, Sung?” Blinking slowly, Jisung felt his eyes roam the expanse of Chenle’s neck that was exposed by his own jumper. _It was a good idea to go back to my place to change into casual clothes since the uniform is stiff…he looks so_ beautiful _wearing_ my _jumper._

“I…Chenle…can you…” Jisung felt his lips drying and licked them in order to delay what he had to say for Chenle could reject him in three seconds with one word. “Can you close your eyes for a second?” He asked quickly, eyes darting back up from Chenle’s slightly exposed collar bone to his eyes. He saw slight fear and confusion within the other’s irises.

“In the middle of a carriage that is suspended high in the air?” He heard Chenle ask back, making Jisung give him a deadpanned face in response.

“No in the bathroom…of _course_ in this tiny ass carriage!” He shouted, voice coming out softer than intended but still getting his point across. He saw the other panic and took a deep breath, bringing his hand up to place softly on Chenle’s cheek. “Please?”

 

Jisung never thought that he would want to kiss his best friend to the point where the other wouldn’t be able to think straight until Chenle closed his eyes and leaned ever so slightly into his touch. _I want you so much._

 

“Just don’t throw me off the carriage,” Chenle warned him and Jisung couldn’t help but chuckle at that, not missing the way that Chenle’s own lips curled into a smile.

“I won’t,” He said in reassurance, leaning closer and taking a short moment to marvel at the older’s vulnerable state before closing his eyes. _It’s…different than last time. This time he won’t leave because we’re in the air…I don’t know what’ll happen when we land though…_

 

_Fuck…I want you, Zhong Chenle._

 

Gently and slowly, Jisung placed his lips on top of Chenle’s and revelled in the vibration of Chenle humming against his lips. Feeling Chenle’s hands tangle themselves into his hair, Jisung kept pushing forward until he would overpower Chenle’s own retaliations. He tasted fairy floss, he tasted sweet candy but most of all, he was there with _Chenle_ and experiencing all of this with _Chenle_. Jisung was sure that his heart had stopped when he felt Chenle bite gently multiple times on his bottom lip, lips falling apart in surprised with Chenle’s tongue snaking into his own mouth and nudging his. Following the other’s lead, Jisung kept trying to keep up with Chenle - whether it be the movement of his tongue or the amount of pressure that the other was putting on his lips. Sensing Chenle pull back, Jisung opened his eyes to see Chenle in a dazed state with bright red lips. Smiling before quickly kissing his nose, Jisung decided that he _loved_ to see Chenle’s cheeks deepen to a bright crimson as he looks everywhere in the carriage but at him. _So you’re not affected by a kiss with tongue action but you’re affected by short kisses on the nose? Noted._

“Yah, Jisung! Do you even know who you kissed?” _You._ Leaning closer so his lips barely touched the older’s ear, Jisung felt Chenle shiver from where he was that was _so close_ to him.

“Hopefully, I kissed my boyfriend,” He whispered, pressing another short kiss to Chenle’s ear. Pulling back, he felt his heart beat even faster, setting a new record, at the sight of Chenle smiling playfully with a (dare he say it) flirty air.

“And…And what was the name of your boyfriend, Jisung?” _The other person in this carriage who is beautiful in my clothes but you can’t know that because then you’d steal all of my clothes._

“If my boyfriend agrees, that would be ‘Zhong Chenle’,” He replied, attempting to copy the other’s confident air but failing since his voice had come out hesitant and unsure. He felt his whole body freeze when Chenle leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips, giggling all the way.

“Well then, _boyfriend_ , you owe me a lifetime of kisses for stealing my first and then making me cry after while I ran home,” Chenle whispered as their carriage began to travel down. _No! Don’t be over yet!_

“ _I_ was your first?” He asked incredulously as the carriage slowly came to a stop on the ground. He heard melodious laughter before Chenle grabbed their hands and interlacing their fingers before proceeding to unceremoniously drag him off the carriage when the staff opened the door.

“Yes, Jisung. Does that make you feel superior or something?” He could only follow the older as he went towards the exit, Mark and Taeyong _were_ coming to pick them up after all. Shaking his head and squeezing Chenle’s hand, Jisung felt as if his nerves had calmed down a bit.

“You were my first too.” He felt Chenle lightly kiss his cheek and smiled when he noticed that Chenle had to stand on his toes just to reach his cheek.

“Hopefully, we’ll be each other’s last.” He heard the other state as they finally exited the amusement park and waited together for Mark and Taeyong.

“We will be,” He whispered into the shorter male’s ear, feeling himself blush as he watched Chenle’s own blush bloom. _We’re going to be by each other’s side from now on…we promised and we’re not breaking it again._

 

“Hey Jisung?” Jisung hummed to show he was listening as he eyes a certain car that had entered the car park. _Is that Taeyong-hyung’s car?_ “I love you. Not the best friend love. The…the romantic love.” Smiling wide and pressing a tender kiss to Chenle’s forehead, Jisung couldn’t believe that he had just heard those words. Those words alone made fireworks go off in his chest but the fact that _Chenle_ had said them…that sent his stomach into a gymnastic routine, a whole new year’s fireworks event in his chest and fastened the pace of his heart beat by a large margin.

“I don’t know if it’s on the same scale as your love just yet but what I feel for you is well on it’s way to going past that, Chenle,” He mumbled into the shorter male’s hair, relishing in this feeling of being warm and feeling… _wanted_. _I know I love you but I want you to hear it only on special days so that it doesn’t become redundant and this can be the first._ Hearing a car horn, Jisung pulled away from the other to see Mark sticking his head out of an open car window.

“Oi! Jisung! Chenle! We’re here!” His older brother shouted, getting some people’s heads to turn in their direction while Taeyong gave them a slightly embarrassed wave.

“Get in, it’s late! You guys can just sleep at mine since it’s the closest!” Taeyong shouted after Mark, leaning over to be closer to the open window. As Jisung and Chenle giggled amongst themselves, Jisung couldn’t get over the fact that Chenle was holding _his_ hand as they got into the car, holding _his_ hand as they buckled up their seat belts with their unoccupied hands and holding _his_ hand as they both greeted Mark and Taeyong.

“Mark-hyung…are you and Taeyong-hyung…” Chenle started and Jisung knew what the other was going to ask. _Now that I think about it, Mark-hyung didn’t tell anyone except for myself, our parents and Donghyuck-hyung…even the idiotic trio don’t know and neither does Hina-noona, Kouen-noona or Yeri-noona…_ He saw his older brother laugh shyly while Taeyong chuckled, giving his fiancé a quick kiss on the lips. _We’ll just call our parents once we get there._

“Do we have your blessing to get married, Jisung? Chenle?” Taeyong asked them, Jisung noticing that Chenle was slightly confused as to why they wanted his blessing as well. _You’re dating me now so you’re going to have to get used to this._

“I already gave mine years ago, hyung,” He complained, poking Chenle in the cheek after with his free hand since the other had spent too much time in his own little dream land. _You can’t spend this much time zoned out! Not when I’m here!_ “What about yours?”

“Mine?” _Oh my god he’s so cute and adorable and just why are you so perfect, Zhong Chenle?_

“Yes, Chenle, yours. You’re practically my little brother in law!” He heard his older brother exclaim and feeling his cheeks heat up at the implication of himself marrying Chenle. _Me and Chenle getting married? Well, I mean…I can’t deny that I_ don’t _want that to happen but…we’re still in high school!_

“Just don’t make Taeyong-hyung bald prematurely.” He heard Chenle reply to Mark, practically melting at the other’s angelic smile and outright laughing at the glare Mark sent the younger.

“Don’t worry, Baby Lion…you don’t stress me out that much,” Taeyong replied to his older brother, starting the car shortly after to drive to his place. Jisung tried to stifle his laughs when Mark’s eyes widened immensely.

“I don’t believe this…brother attacks me, brother in law attacks me and now my own _fiancé_ attacks me…what’s next? The exchange student?!” He heard Mark complain, seeing him dramatically lean back in the passenger seat with his arms crossed like a child and making him snort.

“After Yuta-hyung insults you, Donghyuck-hyung will come to take his point to another level and would put all of us to shame,” He replied, smiling as he looked out the window with his hand still holding his boyfriend’s. Hearing Chenle’s laugh made Jisung swear to himself that he would do anything to make Chenle happy - no matter what the cost was, it would be worth it. _It started off with my dreams, continued with the way his eyes looked and now it’s escalating to his laughs and smiles…_

 

_…god, I love you, Zhong Chenle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's update will be the epilogue/final chapter for this story and then I will focus majority of my attention on the other two series for a while before uploading some one shots for both NoRenMin and ChenSung. If you guys want to see how the ships go, you can read the rest of the series since their little epilogues and after events can be found there! Jus like Pining For Two, I'm super sad for this story to end but then I remember that ChenSung and NoRenMin still have to live through the timeline twice (once for YuHyuck and once for TaeMark). 
> 
> On a happier note, this story has over 100 subscribers and is the first one out of my stories to have done that so thank you so much!!


	24. Park Chenle or Zhong Jisung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Park Chenle, just fucking sleep.”
> 
> “Park Chenle? Park Chenle?! If anything, you’d be taking my last name, Zhong Jisung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD ON TIME I WAS TOO BUSY STUDYING T^T

When Chenle entered Taeyong’s humble home (that he had been at twice before and even then he never went inside), he did not expect to hear soft moans and whimpers nor did he want to see one of his older friends, Lee Donghyuck, currently being pinned to the sofa by the exchange student that he still had to meet. _Is that why Donghyuck-hyung doesn’t really offer to tutor me anymore?_ He heard Taeyong cough while Mark wolf whistled and Jisung smirked at him when he turned to the younger for an explanation. Although, he didn’t really need an explanation since the mere image of the exchange student biting his hyung’s neck was enough for him.

“Oh, you’re back,” The exchange student stated, getting off Donghyuck and pulling the embarrassed male up as well so they were sitting beside each other on the couch.

“Yeah, we are because this is my house and I’m pretty sure that _that_ is something you do in your own house, Nakamoto Yuta,” Taeyong replied coldly, warm eyes betraying his words as it was obvious that he was happy for the two. _They’re dating…right?_

“Technically this is my house too,” The exchange student - Nakamoto Yuta - replied, smirking and smiling after and Chenle found himself marvelling at his smile because _wow, it’s just like Jaemin-hyung’s-_

“Chenle, quit eyeing my boyfriend,” Donghyuck stated, arms wrapping around the exchange student’s neck to drag his head closer to his shoulder and pouting all the while. “He’s mine.” _Keep him._

“I don’t want him. I have my own to look after,” He replied, holding up his hand that was still in Jisung’s bigger one and smiled to himself when he saw the slight blush on the younger’s cheeks. _So cute._

“Come on, we need to contact our parents. We’re using your bedroom, Taeyong-hyung!” Jisung shouted and dragged him to the bedroom quickly. Chenle didn’t miss Taeyong’s _‘Don’t do anything other than contacting your parents and Renjun!’_ nor did he miss the multiple laughs that followed from everyone else in the room. Feeling Jisung let go of his hand once they entered the room, Chenle quickly jumped on the bed and stretched his muscles, feeling Jisung’s sweater bunch up around his waist as cold air hit his stomach. It wasn’t long before he felt someone else hurriedly pull the sweater down his form and collapsed on top of him. _Jisung? There’s a whole fucking_ bed.

“I’m so happy…” He heard Jisung mumble from where his head was buried into the junction of his neck and shoulder, hand still holding the sweater down since Chenle’s form hadn’t changed. Smiling at the younger, Chenle brought his arms down from where they were above his head and allowed them to pull the younger closer to him.

“So am I, Jisung. So am I,” He whispered, turning his head to place a quick kiss to the other’s temple and squeezing him tighter. “I’m really sorry though.” He heard Jisung hum as the younger’s arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed.

“It’s okay, I deserved it for making you wait so long,” Jisung replied, head still buried in his neck and Chenle could feel guilt settle in his core again.

“No, really. Jisung, I-“ Before Chenle could get a chance to explain his wrongdoings, Jisung’s lips interrupted his words and effectively shut him up.

 

“Jisung, seriously-“ _Let me talk._

 

“Really, Jisung-“ _I need to apologise for breaking our promise._

 

“Jisung-“ _Stop kissing me and let me speak!_

 

“I le-“ _Honestly Jisung, stop before I lose control and kiss back!_

 

“Ji-“ _I give up._

 

Feeling himself get frustrated at several more attempts to explain himself and gaining a kiss from the younger before his sentence even began, Chenle sighed when Jisung pulled away for the last time.

“So what were you going to say?” The younger asked cheekily, gazing down at him like he was a masterpiece yet again and Chenle found himself treasuring it. _Now you’ll have to start treasuring these moments because you never know when Jisung will do it again…_

“Honestly Jisung, I really need to apologise for leaving you,” He whispered and saw Jisung’s face morph into a small smile, the younger placing his head back where it was on his shoulder shortly after.

“You don’t need to. It was karma for hurting you for so long. I’m so sorry for hurting you, Le,” Jisung whispered back, making Chenle squeeze him even tighter and begin to comb his hair.

“Still…I’m sorry. I love you so much,” He apologised, voice coming out airy as if his words were going to disappear right after he said them. “You don’t know how much I love you.” Hearing Jisung hum in thought, Chenle simply looked at him with curiosity when he pulled back to hover above him once more.

“I think I do,” Jisung said, proud smirk on his lips as he leaned down to press a short kiss to his nose that got his cheeks to warm up. “It’s about the same amount as my love for you and _that’s_ a whole lot of love.”

 

_Fucking heart. Fucking blood circulation. Fucking cheeks. Fuck you, Jisung Park._

 

“I need to call, Renjun-ge,” He mumbled to himself to distract his mind from the words that Jisung had said, roughly pulling a laughing Jisung down so that he didn’t have to look at the other for any longer. Feeling Jisung bury his head again into the junction of his neck and shoulder, Chenle pulled on his hair a bit to annoy him before reaching down to take out his phone from his pocket. With one arm around Jisung, Chenle somehow managed to press on Renjun’s contact and place his phone on loudspeaker.

 

“Hello?” A voice deeper than Renjun’s answered, Renjun’s own higher pitched tone being heard somewhere in the background along with another one that was slightly deeper. _Is he with who I think he’s with?_

“Uh…hi?” Chenle answered back, ignoring Jisung who was shaking with silent laughter on top of him as he listened in to his conversation. He squeaked when Jisung’s arms snaked around his waist, squeezing him tight as he tried to decipher who had picked up his roommate’s phone.

“Chenle? Oh hang on…BAOBEI!” The voice boomed and Chenle heard the phone being passed to someone else. _They call him ‘baobei’?! Gross!_

“Chenle?! Hey!” Renjun hastily greeted, some high pitched giggling in the background along with low chuckles. _I don’t even want to know why you didn’t answer your own phone, ge._

“Who’s with you, ge?” He asked, suspicious that the other was doing something bad. He heard Renjun laugh nervously as the giggles and chuckles escalated to full down laughter. _It’s who I think it is, isn’t it?_

“Just Jeno and Jaemin,” Renjun replied quickly, obviously wanting to go back to whatever the three were doing before he had called. “What’s up?”

“I’m just staying at Taeyong-hyung’s for the night since it’s late and it was the closest to the park.”

“Are you still wearing your uniform?”

“No, I went with Jisung to his place before we went to the amusement park.”

“So you’re wearing his clothes,” Renjun commented and Chenle could practically _hear_ the older Chinese male’s smirk as Jisung pulled back to flash him his own. Annoyed, Chenle used the hand that wasn’t holding his phone to push Jisung’s head back to the junction where his neck and shoulder met, already missing the warmth that the younger had been giving him and ignoring the indignant whine that came along with the movement.

“I know you do the same with Jeno-hyung’s hoodies. I also know that you use Jaemin-hyung’s shampoo,” Chenle shot back, glaring at the screen when Renjun laughed at him.

“Fair enough. Just don’t do anything bad, yeah?” Renjun told him before Chenle hummed and hung up, hugging Jisung tighter and burying his face in the other’s hair. He heard a slight giggle that made him giggle himself. _This feels right…this_ is _right._

“Oh shit, I need to call _my_ parents-“

 

The opening of the bedroom door cut off Jisung’s sentence as Mark entered holding up his phone, recording them.

“See, Mum! He’s alive! Why do you always think Jisung’s dying?!” Mark said exasperatedly, looking intensely at the phone screen as Jisung untangled himself from Chenle and sitting up, pulling him up as well.

“Well _I_ don’t know what he does half the time! He’s _your_ brother, after all, Mark Lee! You were sneaking around and dating Taeyong behind my back at his age!” A high pitched voice came out from the phone and Chenle watched as Jisung rubbed his temples, slapping the younger’s hand away from his head and giving the younger a scalp massage in an attempt to soothe him. “Is that Chenle?”

“Hi!” Chenle piped up, knowing that Mark was still filming them and smiling as innocently as he could. _Got to make a good impression even though his parents love me already._

“Why is he wearing Jisung’s clothes?! Why does he look so adorable?! Why was he underneath Jisung in the first place?! Jisung! Explain!” Chuckling at Jisung’s mother’s rapid fire questions and at Jisung’s groan, Chenle opted to massage the younger’s head more since he could tell that a headache was invading the younger’s brain.

“Mum, calm down. Nothing bad happened and nothing bad will ever happen,” Jisung said in a half assed attempt to reassure his mother. He heard the younger’s mother shriek as Mark simply watched in amusement.

“Nothing bad happening?! That’s the _least_ of my worries! It’s one thing if you do something stupid but it’s another thing if you drag your best friend into it!” _Even though we’re not best friends anymore?_

“Mum, seriously. We’re not-“

“Of course you are! He’s giving you a massage right now! What am I supposed to think?! That you’re dating?! You’re too _stupid_ to ask him out, Jisung!” Laughing wholeheartedly along with Mark at the words of Jisung’s mother, Chenle heard Jisung release a whine when he stopped massaging. _Maybe you should believe your youngest son, Mrs Park._

 

“ _Mum_.”

“What?!”

“They’re dating, Mum,” Mark cut in, still laughing at the situation in front of him. Chenle simply laughed more when Jisung let out a groan.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Wait he actually asked him out?!”

“Yes, he did, Mum,” Mark replied much to Jisung’s obvious dismay. Feeling sorry for the younger, Chenle wrapped his arms around him and laughed silently, burying his face back into Jisung’s neck.

“Oh they’re so cute! Mark, look at them! Also, remind your father that he owes me, Mark,” Jisung’s mother said to her older son as Mark simply laughed it off. Chenle tightened his hold on the younger and buried his face further into Jisung’s neck.

“You made a bet on them?” Mark questioned, walking out of the room (and leaving the door open) and probably heading to the kitchen where his fiancé was, the conversation with his mother becoming quieter until it was indistinguishable from the silence in the bedroom. It wasn’t long before that silence was interrupted by a certain tanned male with an exchange student in tow.

“Hello newest lovebirds!” Donghyuck’s voice sliced through the air, as he dragged the other male into the room. “This is Chenle, Yuta-hyung. You haven’t met him yet since he doesn’t come over often and he’s the one that Jisung was asking about!”

“Nice to meet you, Chenle,” Yuta said politely, bowing slightly as he introduced himself. “My name is Yuta.”

“Nice to meet you too, Yuta…hyung…” Chenle replied, confused as to why he was meeting the exchange student now. _Couldn’t this have waited until later? I kind of just want to cuddle with Jisung now…_

“Donghyuck, we have to leave. They were going to have their moment,” The exchange student - Yuta - said to the younger male and pushed him out of the room, moving to close the door. “Use protection,” He said in a whisper before the door closed, leaving Chenle to be confused beyond belief. _Protection? For_ what _?!_

“Protection? What the fuck do they think we’re going to do?!” He asked his boyfriend, face knotted in confusion as Jisung leaned back on the bed, pulling him on top of him and hugging him close.

“Clearly not this,” Jisung replied, pulling Chenle closer and kissing his forehead. “Let’s stay like this for a while…” Chenle placed his head on the younger’s chest as he watched the younger’s breaths evened out. He observed Jisung’s closed eyes and how his eyelashes were so _pretty_ and just _fuck,_ he’s _really beautiful-_

“Stop staring and sleep.” He heard Jisung’s voice pierce the air and chuckled to himself before closing his own eyes with Jisung’s arms holding onto his waist tightly. _Why do you have to be so perfect, Jisung? You just keep making me…_

 

_…fall in love with you even more._

 

~

 

_One Minute Later._

 

~

 

“You’re really mean, you know,” Chenle told his boyfriend after what had seemed like an eternity of silence. Moving so that he was hovering over his younger yet taller boyfriend, Chenle couldn’t get over the fact how _adorable_ Jisung looked in the dim lighting of the room that neither of them were bothered to flip the switch for.

“Am I?” Jisung replied, looking back at him and raising an eyebrow. _What the fuck do you mean by ‘Am I?’, Jisung Park?!_

“Yeah, you were in love with me for so long and didn’t even realise it,” He replied, pouting as he swung one of his legs over Jisung’s waist and sat on the lower half of the younger’s stomach.

“Like you can talk. You never told me about your feelings either.” He heard Jisung reply as he felt the younger’s hand settle on his hips and leaned closer with his eyebrows furrowed.

“But that’s because I knew you liked Jaemin-hyung!”

“Want to know something?” Jisung asked him, leaning up slightly so that his breath ghosted over Chenle’s lips. _Oh my fucking god, Jisung Park. You’re going to have to get me to the hospital for heart failure._

“Depends on what,” He replied, keeping his sentence short to avoid his voice wavering because of how _close_ Jisung was to him.

“I don’t think I liked Jaemin-hyung that much to begin with. Sure, I liked him so much that it hurt when he actually got together with his boyfriends but…there was this other guy who would always interrupt my dreams and confused me.” _Really now? You liked me that much?_

“You dreamt about me?”

“I never said the guy was you.” _OUCH! Wipe that smirk off your face, Jisung!_

“You want to know something too, Sung?” Chenle asked, never taking his eyes off Jisung’s orbs and feeling himself get lost within them. _His eyes are so…mesmerising._

“What?” The wonder that resided within Jisung’s pupils made Chenle’s heart beat _that_ much faster.

“I think I’m meaner than you,” He stated bluntly, taking in how Jisung’s eyes became clouded with confusion.

“How?!” _What the hell do you mean by ‘how’?!_

“I broke the promise after you kissed me and left you in a vulnerable state and I-“ _should have to pay for that._

“Chenle, you don’t have to apologise for that. I already told you this!” _Doesn’t matter!_

“ _Still!_ I can’t help but feel guilty for making you cry,” He whispered, averting his gaze from the younger who groaned in frustration. Chenle felt both of Jisung’s hands rest on his cheeks, the younger forcing him to look straight at him as Jisung’s forehead came into contact with his own.

 

“The point is that you’re here now so you better not break the promise on your second chance. And if _anything_ , you should be guilty that you didn’t give me my first kiss on a ferris wheel like how I wanted,” Jisung replied, words making Chenle’s heart beat faster as his cheeks became warmer and guilt settled into the pit of his stomach yet again. _Yeah, he always went on about kissing Jaemin-hyung on a ferris wheel…too bad his first kiss was in his bedroom after he had just cried because of Jaemin-hyung._

“I’m sorry that I didn’t give you your first kiss on a-“

“Oh my fucking _god_ , Chenle. I don’t _care_ about the goddamn ferris wheel anymore - that was _sarcasm_ ,” Jisung groaned out, shaking his head and releasing his hold on Chenle’s face, opting to lay his head on the bed again with one of his arms covering his eyes.

“Well _I_ didn’t know that!” Chenle protested, lightly punching Jisung’s shoulders and placing more of his weight on the younger’s chest. _Does this even have any effect on him?_

“Why the hell are we talking about this _now_? I thought I told you to sleep.” He heard Jisung complain, arm moving to expose one of his eyes that looked right into Chenle’s.

“Just because I’m dating you doesn’t mean that I’m going to listen to you, Jisungie,” He huffed out, falling back on the younger’s chest and burying his face in his shoulder, relishing in the feeling of Jisung’s arms wrapping around him once more.

“Park Chenle, just fucking sleep.” He heard Jisung mumble and immediately sat back up, glaring down at the younger. _Really? Who said that I’d be changing_ my _last name?!_

“Park Chenle? _Park_ Chenle?! If anything, you’d be taking _my_ last name, Zhong Jisung!” He shouted and saw the tiredness etch itself onto Jisung’s features. _I know you’re tired but we really need to sort this out…no way am I becoming a Park. No fucking way._

“Just fucking _sleep_.” _No._

“ _Fine_ but _Zhong_ Jisung sounds better than Park Chenle,” He spat out, slowly lowering his body on the other’s and felt Jisung’s arms tighten around himself as he tangled his hands in Jisung’s hair for fun.

“No, Park Chenle does,” Jisung stated, pressing a feather light kiss on Chenle’s ear and chuckling when Chenle shivered at the action. _Don’t do that, Jisung._

“No, _Zhong_ Jisung,” Chenle retaliated, huffing adorably at the end and burying his face even more into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“ _Park_ Chenle.” _No, Jisung._

“ _Zhong_ Jisung.”

“ _Park_ Chenle.” _That’s wrong._

“ _Zhong_ Jisung.”

“ _Park_ Chenle.” _Jisung, just listen to me._

“Park Chenle.” _No way will this work…_

“Zhong Jisung-“ _I’m dating an idiot._

“HA! SO YOU _DO_ AGREE WITH ME!” Chenle shouted, smiling up at the younger triumphantly who held an expression that screamed betrayal. Letting out another groan, Chenle felt Jisung shift his position before he was moved and was looking up at Park Jisung with his back on the bed. _Wait, we’re too young-_

“Chenle, just fucking sleep.” _Oh._ Pouting with his eyebrows furrowed, Chenle sighed and pulled Jisung down on top of him, ignoring the protests of his muscles when Jisung unceremoniously fell on him.

“FINE,” He huffed out once more, arms wrapping around Jisung’s waist and holding him closer than he ever did before.

“Good,” Jisung muttered, laying his head on Chenle’s shoulder as Chenle swore that he heard the younger sigh out in content and doing nothing to prevent Chenle’s cheeks from heating up even more.

“Night,” He whispered and closed his eyes, burying his nose in Jisung’s hair and cherishing the scent of the younger’s strawberry shampoo.

“Goodnight. Sleep well.” He heard Jisung reply and smiled at the words, lightly kissing the top of Jisung’s head. _You sleep well too._

“Your hair smells nice so I will!” He exclaimed, giggling when Jisung groaned in response.

“ _Chenle._ ”

“You can’t blame me for wanting to spend my time with you awake,” He whined, knowing that Jisung wouldn’t really fall for it and was surprised when he felt Jisung’s heart beat faster through their thin clothes. _So I_ do _have this effect on him…_

“ _Chenle._ ”

“Okay, Jisung. I love you,” He said in between chuckles of his own and noticed that Jisung’s breathing seemed to become more even - a signal that the other was starting to falling asleep.

“I love you too. Goodnight.” Smiling even wider, Chenle couldn’t help but annoy his boyfriend one more time before stopping.

 

“Night. Again.”

“ _Chenle._ ”

“I’m falling asleep now!” He screeched when Jisung pinched his side, making his body jump in pain as Jisung simply chuckled amused at his response and not caring about his comfortable position that was disrupted. _Ow! Why, Jisung?! I thought you loved me!_

“God, why do I love someone like you?” He heard Jisung wonder out loud and found himself smiling despite the obvious insult.

“I could say the same thing-“

“Chenle, good _night_ ,” Jisung stated, reaching his tolerance level and grabbing one of Chenle’s arms to pull off his waist.

“…night, Jisungie,” Chenle replied as he felt Jisung’s hand hold his, fingers intertwined and laying there next to them on the bed. It wasn’t long before Chenle felt his eyes droop to the rhythm of Jisung’s breaths and the beat of Jisung’s heart-

“Hey, Chenle?” Humming to show that he was listening, Chenle kept his eyes closed and squeezed Jisung’s hand to show that he was awake. He felt Jisung breath out in relief and lightly kiss his neck. _This isn’t a dream, is it?_ “We’ll be as happy as Mark-hyung and Taeyong-hyung one day…right?” _Definitely not a dream._

“You’re _so_ soft…”

“Just answer me already,” Jisung whined and Chenle opened his eyes to find that Jisung was already staring at him with rosy cheeks. _Cute._

“Yes, Jisung. We’re already as happy as them right now,” He said, smiling genuinely at the end and kissing Jisung’s nose when the other smiled as well.

“I hope it stays that way.” He heard Jisung say and pulled the younger’s head down to his shoulder with the hand that was previously resting on the other’s waist. _Why hope when we know it will happen?_

“It will. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon,” He replied, closing his eyes once more and drifting off to sleep, not quite knowing whether or not the last words he heard that night were a figment of his imagination or were words that actually came out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“I wouldn’t want to get rid of you, no matter how annoying you are. I love you that much, Zhong Chenle.”

 

_I wouldn’t want to get rid of you either, Park Jisung. No matter how much you hurt me in the past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes ChenSung's story~! Just like NoRenMin's story, I will be uploading several one shots for ChenSung and their little epilogues/after stories will be scattered throughout the rest of the series. If you haven't checked out the rest of the series, please do so (but I can't force you) and thank you for actually reading this story!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. I only own the plot of this story. All credit goes to respectful owners.
> 
> Otherwise, ENJOY~!


End file.
